The Journal
by Countrygurl212
Summary: What happens when Moze starts a journal about her feelings for Ned? Will the feelings in her notebook be revealed? Noze
1. Journal

_Chapter 1_

_As I was lying in bed I had one thing I knew I had to solve. I was going out with Faymen when I was in Love with Ned, and to make matters worse he was going out with Suzie. Ned and I had been best friends since we were toddlers being neighbors made it all the more convenient. Soon after meeting each other we met Simon Nelson Cook also know as Cookie. The three of us have been inseparable ever since… the dreaded High school. I spat at the word just writing it. It was the most disgusting thing ever. Freshmen year Cookie finally got the guts to ask Lisa out and he was so tied up with her at the time that Ned and I became extra close. Not that we weren't close already, we were practically joined at the hip. Freshmen year changed everything though, Ned and I both knew it or at least I thought Ned knew it too. There were definitely some not so friendly things that went on between us and then when I was sure Ned finally liked me as more than his Best friend, he asked out Suzie. I spat at her name too because Suzie was the most horrible disgusting person I have ever known. She acts all sweet and innocent, but I can see right through that smile of hers. She acts as if Ned is her prize and that I lost. Personally I don't even think she cares about him; it's all a ploy to prove once and for all that she is better than me. So after freshmen year I asked out Faymen and I have been supposedly happy ever since. Not. Oh and in case you're wondering yes Ned and I are still Best Friends, but not the way it use to be, this is a different kind of Best friends, it's something I can't explain, but when I am able to I will let you know. Well that's it for now._

_Sincerely Moze _

Moze threw her journal on the floor and decided to take a nap. It's not like she had anything better to do. Ned was out with Suzie and Cookie was with Lisa no doubt. There was no way on earth she would ever call Martin or Coconut head, just thinking about Martin's talking issue made her head spin.

After lying in bed for quite some time she knew it was hopeless there was no way she could fall asleep at this hour. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. Moze finally got up and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and logged onto instant message. Someone had to be online?! No luck, her assumptions were correct as usual. Feeling annoyed she double clicked on iTunes; at least the music would cheer her up. Letting her computer randomly select songs the first song that began was some stupid love song, this made her even angrier. Changing the order once again she thought maybe a different more aggressive song would come on, again no luck. Now giving up on the random play list selection, she scanned through her songs and decided to pick one herself. The problem was all she seemed to have stored were mushy love songs. Closing iTunes she now put her head down on her desk annoyed and angry. When she least expected it she heard the noise she had been waiting for, the ping to let her know someone had finally logged on. Not caring who it was, just desperate for conversation she checked to see who it was that had logged on. It was Ned. He really seemed to have bad timing. When she was trying so hard not to think about him he just had to log on. Humph!!

**Tipman: **_**What's up?**_

_**VBallgal: Nothin much, u?**_

_**Tipman: Eh not much either.**_

_**VBallgal: What a great conversation this is. **_

_**Tipman: HAHA Very funny!!**_

_**VBallgal: What? We both have nothing going on that sure is an awesome conversation.**_

_**Tipman: Oh come on what do u want me to say?**_

_**VBallgal: Dunno.**_

Really she wanted him to say that he was madly in love with her and that Suzie was history and that they would be together forever and ever but how unrealistic was that?

_**Tipman: Big help u r!**_

_**Tipman: Anyways, u busy 2day?**_

_**VBallgal: No why… r u?**_

_**Tipman: Nope, **_

_**VBallgal: Really I thought u would be out with Suzie. **_

_**Tipman: U thought wrong. I'm all urs 2day.**_

_**VBallgal: K cool meet me at my house in a few GTG!**_

_**Tipman: K see Ya!**_

Moze signed off Instant message, she new Ned would be here in a matter of moments. Pulling back the long drapes to let the outside light in, she saw Ned was already on her balcony waiting for her.

"Hey." Ned said simply.

"Hey."

"So can I come in or what?" He said laughing now.

"No I'm forcing you to stay out on the balcony! Of course you can come in now." She said trying to hold back a smile.

Ned flopped onto her bed and Moze moved to sit on her bed as well.

"So what's new?" She asked casually.

"Oh nothing really, just bored." He responded glumly.

"Oh so now I'm just the person you go to when you're bored? That hurts Ned it really hurts." She said mock sadness escaping form her tone. It wasn't long before she burst into laughter because she just couldn't stay mad at Ned those Blue were just captivating.

"You know what I meant Moze." He said "You're my best friend and of course I like spending time with you."

Ned gave her a gentle squeeze making the butterflies in Moze's stomach rise so high it felt as if she was going to burst.

"Yeah I do know, I just like hearing you say it out loud." She said flirtatiously, she just couldn't help herself.

Ned slapped her on the arm.

"That's not nice I'm going to get you Mosely." Ned told her a grin spreading from ear to ear.

He leaped on top of her and started tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

"Stop, Stop!" She gasped. "That's enough."

He wouldn't stop until out of the corner of his eye he saw Moze's journal. He stopped abruptly.

"What's this?" Ned said picking up the spiral notebook Moze had been using to write down simple journal entries.

She lunged for the journal and ripped it out of his hands.

"It's nothing you need to see."

"What can be possibly in there that's so terrible for me to read?" He questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It's just my History notes nothing exciting." She said yawning for emphasis.

"Right, Well I'll believe that for now, but trust me I will find out what you have in that notebook."

"No you won't because you will be a good little boy and not snoop through other peoples things." Moze said babying him.

"Trust me I will find out whether you like it or not." Ned told her mischievously.

Moze knew he wouldn't dare and if he tried she would just have to be extra careful about keeping it out of his sight, even if that meant bringing it with her everywhere she went. This was a journal that was meant for only her eyes and this meant no way EVER would Ned be aloud to read this, especially considering what she had confessed.

"We'll see about that." She added mostly to herself.

* * *

After Ned left he couldn't stop thinking about what Moze possibly had in that notebook, that was so terrible for him to read. He knew it couldn't be anything bad about him because Moze would never do anything like that! Still it bugged him uncontrollably. So he decided to call Cookie, number two on his speed dial. (Moze was of course number one.) Cookie picked up on the third ring.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cookie greeted him friendly.

"Eh nothing too exciting, I spent the day with Moze."

"Ohh won't Suzie be jealous?" Cookie asked cockily.

"She knows Moze is my best friend. Why should she have a problem with it?"

"I don't know it was just a thought."

"Yeah sure whatever you say Cookie."

"You got that right!" Cookie said cackling his famous laugh.

"So, there's something I really need to talk to you about." Ned told Cookie, now taking on a serious tone.

"What is it?" Cookie asked questionably.

"Moze has this notebook I spotted when we were…Um… in her room." Ned said not wanting to tell Cookie about the whole tickle war. Some things you just have to keep private. "And I picked it up and was about to see what was inside, when she snatched it away telling me it was her history notes and that I had no business looking at it."

"Hmmm," Cookie pondered. "A history notebook that you can't look at, something sounds suspicious here."

"I know and it's driving me insane."

"Well the best thing to do is do be a snoop and when she's not looking grab it and see what's inside." Cookie explained.

"That's good but not good enough." Ned responded. "Maybe I'll just pick a day when she's gone at Volleyball practice and the two of us can climb the balcony, sneak in, and read what she has written that is so secretive she can't even tell her two best friends."

"Sounds like a plan! I better go Lisa's calling on the other line. Good luck man."

"Thanks, I guess." Ned said baffled as Cookie hung up.

What could he possibly be giving Ned luck for? Their plan was fool proof. As Ned was just about to drift off his phone rang startling him. He checked the caller-id only to find out that it was Susie. He picked up.

"Hey cutie-pie! What's up?" Ned asked Suzie.

"Oh I miss you so much Ned!" She squealed. "It's a living nightmare to be half way across the country in New York. I really wish I was back home with you. My parents and their stupid vacation ideas." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Suzie, I miss you too."

But for some reason Ned couldn't get the picture of him tickling Moze out of his head.

"I'll be back in four days which seems like forever. We are definitely going to have to make up for all this lost time."

Ned could hear the smile in her voice.

"Definitely," Ned said a little more confidently then he had planned.

"Cools! Well I'll call you again tomorrow just to see how things are going. I love you!"

"Love you too Suzie."


	2. Anger and a bad case of PMS

**Disclaimer: **I guess I forgot to put a disclaimer up on the first chapter. So here is what you need to know. I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG. If I did the show would still be going on! GRR!! Well excuse that little rant and on with the story!

Much Love Countrygurl212

**Chapter 2 **

_So things are becoming difficult once again! I am so frustrated at the fact that I didn't think this whole journal thing through. What was I thinking leaving it on the floor when I knew Ned was coming over? What if he had actually read this? I don't know what I would have done. Now I have to take you with me everywhere I go, just in case Ned tries to find out what's really in here. I mean what kind of lame excuse was a history notebook? We don't usually keep secrets from each other so I can imagine the suspense of not knowing is killing him, but believe me it's better this way. Now if only I can figure out what Suzie has that I don't. As Cookie would say "Ned" but that's not the answer I am looking for. There has to be some reason he chose Suzie over me. Right? Ned and I have been through everything together and yet he still chooses Suzie. GAHH! It's almost like he's messing with my mind. Is there some message or hint I'm not getting here? I'm so confused!!_

_Sincerely Moze _

-The Next Day-

When Moze woke up for school she was extra grumpy. It was not just the fact that she had barely any sleep, it was eating her alive not knowing why Ned was in Love with Suzie. She didn't have one good quality and was no where near good enough for him. The anger was erupting from her like a volcano. As Moze pulled on some clean clothes and a jacket she wondered why she even bothered on her appearance it's not like Faymen cared, he was so busy with Soccer practice that they hardly ever saw each other anymore. It made no sense that she was even with him, but she liked the fact of having some one to fall back on. She new she was being selfish but at this point it didn't really matter. As Moze began running down the stairs she spotted her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. She may be in a bad mood but there was no way she was going to be late for school. Now jumping off the last step she flung her front door open with out saying a word to anyone. Making a run for the bus stop she saw the person who was the object of her thoughts for most of the night.

"Hey Moze you look beat!" Ned replied cheerfully. How on earth he woke up so happy most mornings she would never understand.

"Hey," She said weakly.

"Is everything all right?" Ned asked caringly.

"Uh..." How was she suppose to explain this one. "_I was up all night wondering why you chose Suzie over me._" Not what she was going for.

"I was up most of the night studying for a Science exam." She explained lying through her teeth.

"Sure Moze what ever you say." Ned said studying her face as the bus pulled up and he climbed on. Moze was right behind him.

Moze sat next to Cookie knowing by now that Ned was of course going to sit with Suzie, she just had to except this and move on, strangely though he sat down by Coconut head as she sat down next to Cookie. _Where was Suzie?_

"Hey Moze, are you okay?" Cookie asked his friend wondering what was going on, she looked sleep deprived.

"Just peachy…do you know where Suzie is?" Moze asked curiously.

"She's on vacation with her folks in New York." Cookie explained.

"Oh is that so?" She responded inquisitively.

"Yep, so what's the story? Why do you look like you didn't sleep a wink?"

"I had a Science exam I needed to study for. Will everyone just leave me alone!"

"Someone's got a bad case of P.M.S." Cookie joked.

"No I don't!" Moze responded in defense.

"What would you call this little episode of yours then?" Cookie asked her.

And with that they sat in silence for the rest of the bus ride.

-At School-

As Ned dropped off his sweatshirt and got his book for his morning classes, he couldn't stop thinking about how awful Moze looked. Not that she wasn't a pretty girl, just that she looked very distracted and like she hadn't slept at all. _Wait did I just think that?_ Ned wondered to himself. First the image of him tickling Moze, and now this?

Ned let out a grunt as he heard a familiar voice behind him, it was Faymen Fortune.

"Hello Ned." Faymen spoke.

"Hey Faymen, What's up?"

"It is Jennifer." Faymen spoke again his English as broken as ever.

"Okay….

"She is very angry and upset, you're her best friend so would you find some way to make her feel good again?"

"Uh-h sure?" Ned answered confused.

"Good, thank you Ned." and with that Faymen walked away, leaving Ned to fulfill his promise.

Ned walked a few lockers down and found Moze digging through her locker. Impulsively he wrapped his arms around her as if to give her a hug. She freaked out and spun around knocking her forehead against Ned's.

"Oww!" Ned cried out in pain as he rubbed his forehead. "That hurt."

Moze responded quickly. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that; you practically gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said defensively.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that. It was my fault."

_Wow Moze must be really out of it. She never apologizes so fast especially when it wasn't her fault. _Ned thought to himself.

"So I found out Suzie is in New York! Is that the only reason you came over yesterday?" Moze growled angrily jumping to conclusions. "Because I thought our friendship meant more than that! Are you just using me now?" She pounced at him.

"Moze you know that's not true! Just because I spend time with my girlfriend doesn't mean you are not a part of my life anymore! Everything is going to be okay!" Ned tried reasoning with her.

"No it's not okay; you're like Suzie's puppet you do everything she says and I can't stand it." Moze replied now stalking off.

"Moze, wait… Moze!" But it was too late, she was already gone. Cookie came up behind him.

"She's really crabby this morning. What did you say man?"

"Nothing, she freaked out at me and started yelling because Suzie was in New York and she thought that was the only reason I saw her yesterday. Then she took off down the hall before I could say too much more." Ned explained.

"Ah-hah, I think I understand now. That notebook of hers has something to do with all of this. What ever is inside will hold the answers to her anger and PMS problems!"

"You really think so Cookie?"

"I DO!" Cookie cheered. "She has volleyball after school today, correct?"

Ned nodded.

"Then today is the day…" Cookie paused looking around to make sure no one was listening in on there conversation. "that we will go on our secret mission."

Ned chuckled at Cookie's sudden determination, as they began walking to first period together.

**Authors Note: **I think this story is going pretty well if I do say so myself. The next chapter has a shocking twist and is going to be so much fun to write! PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW I TELL YOU!

Thank you

Much love Countrygurl :0


	3. A Shocking Twist!

Chapter 3

_So not only did I barley sleep last night but I found out that Suzie is in New York! This might not sound too bad, considering I can't stand her. But there is a more obvious reason that I'm unhappy. Are you getting where I'm going here? The point that I'm trying to make is that the only reason Ned came over yesterday was because his precious girlfriend is in New York! It makes me so angry to think that after all these years of being friends he wants to spend more time with his girlfriend then his best friend who he has known all his life. I would do anything in the world to have the attention he gives Suzie. She doesn't even deserve his attention or his devotion. Knowing her she probably calls him constantly just to "Check up" on him. That's how little she trusts him. Maybe I'm over reacting, but I think it's highly unlikely. It makes no sense because I know every little quirk and every little stupid thing Ned's ever done and I still like him. If Suzie knew half the stuff I knew she probably would never even be seen in public with him._

_Sincerely Moze_

-Lunchtime-

Moze sat at her usual spot during Lunch sandwiched between Cookie and Ned. Suzie was usually on Ned's left and Lisa was always on Cookie's right. Faymen would sit across from her and Coconut Head would be on his right. Next to Coconut head would be Martin. But today things were different. Cookie and Ned were both missing.

"How are things going Moze?" Coconut Head asked.

"Fine, just fine." Moze muttered.

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't look fine. Did you get any sleep? Or is something wrong? I can help really I can! Oh please let me"

Before he could continue Moze cut him off. "I'm fine Martin." She tried explaining in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Where's Simon?" Lisa questioned Moze, now joining the conversation. She had appeared to be day dreaming.

"I don't know probably with Ned, since they're both not here."

Moze spoke to soon because in walked Ned and Cookie at that exact moment. Perfect…

"Hey guys, sorry we were late." Cookie said sitting in his usual spot and kissing Lisa on the forehead. Lisa blushed ever so slightly.

Ned sat next to Moze, but there was of course no Suzie on his left.

Faymen spoke up, now looking away from his lunch.

"Can I speak with you Jennifer?" He questioned Moze, motioning for them to get up and talk in private.

"Sure thing,"

Moze got up and walked over to where Faymen was now standing.

"I think that it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." Faymen said very little emotion in his tone. Not that there ever really was.

"Oh?" Was all Moze could manage.

"Is that all right with you?" He asked lifting her chin so they were now looking directly at each other.

"Did I do something wrong?" She managed to choke the words out.

"Not really, I just think we both need to move on. You seem to be more interested in a certain someone." At that very moment Faymens eyes landed on Ned. "And I am the jealous type." He reminded her.

"Okay." She lamely spoke again.

"Believe me you may not see it now, but this is for the better." He said giving her a small hug as he picked up his lunch tray and moved to another table with different people.

Moze didn't know how to feel angry, relieved, sad, or somewhat happy. She liked Faymen, but she new it was never going to be more than that. When he kissed her it was dull and lacked passion. On the other hand no matter how mean this seemed she had no one to fall back on when times were tough. She sighed and sat down. Not saying another word for the remainder of lunch.

-The End of the day-

The second the bell rang signaling the final period was over, Ned practically leaped out his seat and hopped out the door. He could not contain his anxiousness to find out what was in that journal. As he left the classroom he spotted Cookie already waiting for him by his locker. Gosh he was fast.

"You ready?" Cookie asked Ned.

"Not yet, I still have to put my stuff away." He said motioning towards his locker. He spun the lock and opened the locker with ease. Ned dropped his books at the bottom and grabbed his sweatshirt. He was officially ready!

"Okay we can go now." Ned informed Cookie. "But, wait don't you have to wait for Lisa?"

"Nope she has some activity after school that I can't remember. But, don't worry it will come to me."

"Alright,"

They waked the rest of the way to the bus in silence. When they finally reached it they grabbed a seat in the middle.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ned asked having second thoughts.

"Of course, you do want to know what's in there don't ya?" Cookie questioned me.

"Well yeah I do want to know but I just think this is sneaky and underhanded of us."

"Are you feeling okay?" Cookie asked touching Ned's forehead. "You never have second thoughts about our crazy schemes. It's like in your blood to think them up and to go along with them."

"I know, I know!" Ned rebounded. "It was just a thought. Of course I still want to go through with it."

"Okay, gees someone is really defensive."

"Just drop it okay Cookie." Ned snapped.

"Woah," Cookie added under his breath. _Someone's in a bad mood. What is with him and Moze?_ He pondered this for a moment and then it clicked there was something going on between the two of them. Cookie couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he would figure this out eventually. Could there be some different kind of feelings floating in the air… maybe love….

After what seemed like a long bus ride the two of them got off at there normal stop, instead of Cookie turning he followed Ned to his house. Ned punched the garage code into automatic opener and opened the unlocked door to his house. Cookie followed Ned into his bedroom. Ned closed his door behind him. He walked over to his balcony and climbed down it, Cookie right behind him. He walked over to Moze's balcony and climbed the ladder, and hopped up. The two of them were now moments away from finding out what was in the journal. They opened the door to see a surprising sight. This was not good…

**A/N: **I know you guys proably hate me for leaving another cliffe but it just makes everyone want to read more xD and I love Reviews so REVIEW!! Thank you so much for reading!!

XoXoXo

Countrygurl212


	4. The Breakup

Chapter 4

_This was beyond frustrating, now Faymen knew how much I liked Ned and he was okay with it. Instead of screaming in my face and telling me he never wanted to see me again, he wished me luck and said it was time for each of us to move on. Faymen was the perfect guy and yet I had to fall for the disorganized one who had a girlfriend and was my so called best friend. What is wrong with me? My Geometry teacher sent me to the nurse today because she thought I looked terribly sick when really I was just dying inside. No more Faymen meant no more romance period. When Suzie came back my life was going to be a living nightmare. Couldn't she just disappear off the face of the Earth? That would certainly make my life 10 times easier! I didn't deserve either of them and them and now that's exactly how things have turned out. I am boy-friendless._

_Sincerely Moze_

"Holy Crap," Ned muttered silently under his breath.

Cookie looked shocked as well.

Moze was lying on her bed reading a magazine. The big question was why was she home? She was supposed to be at Volleyball practice. This was bad… very bad!

Standing in front on her balcony they had no idea what should be their next move. They obviously couldn't just walk in and pick up the journal and read what was inside. Moze was right there.

Her head snapped around and Cookie and Ned both ducked. There was no way they wanted to get caught.

At the worst moment possible Ned's cell phone started ringing. It was on vibrate, as well as some loud and obnoxious tune cranked up to full volume.

He tried silencing it but, it was too late. Moze was standing on the balcony starring at both Cookie and Ned.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She shrieked.

Cookie and Ned had no excuse for this. They had not expected her to be home.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Volleyball practice?" Ned asked nervously looking around pleading for some way to get himself out of this one.

The pleading look on Ned's face was directed straight at Moze.

Cookie sat there quietly trying to think up an excuse as well. He was drawing a blank.

Moze's face was still hard as a rock.

"Nice day out huh?" Cookie finally managed to let escape his lips.

"Yeah it sure is." Ned said answering Cookies question.

Ned began taking deep breaths of fresh air to prove his point. Moze was still standing there giving them the death look.

"I am going to ask one more time." Moze said calmly now. "What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?"

"Hanging out." Ned said with a gentle laugh.

Cookie nodded in agreement.

"On my balcony?" She asked shocked.

"Yep you get a really good view up here." Ned prodded on.

"He's right!" Cookie added with emphasis.

"I'll buy that for now." Moze answered her old self shining through again. "As long as you're both here do you want to come in?" She asked gesturing to the door.

"I would like to, but I promised Lisa we would do something later tonight. So I should probably get going." Cookie began explaining.

"Have fun!" Moze cheered after him as he climbed down the ladder and left.

"I guess it's just you and me." Ned said with a gorgeous half smile.

Moze heart skipped a couple of beats.

"I guess so," She said sighing breathlessly.

They both walked into her room.

"So anything new?" Ned asked her.

Moze thought about this for a while should she tell Ned what had happened today…

"Faymen broke up with me, I was sent home sick today because I looked terrible according to the nurse and bio teacher, and I I missed Volleyball practice. And that's all in one day." Moze said sounding frustrated all over again.

Neds first reaction was to comfort her and he did just so. He pulled her into a big hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. She needed this more than anything. If only it was meant in more than just a friendly gesture. Tears started streaming down her face. She hated showing vulnerability but, the pressure was getting to her. What more could go wrong? She was already in the arms of another girl's boyfriend. But at that moment she could care less. He was here for her when she needed him most and that was all she could ever ask for.

"It's okay, don't cry Moze." Ned cooed softly. He hated seeing her so upset.

He just wanted to kiss her and make everything all better. Wait where had that come from, did he really just think that? He was in love with Suzie… or so he thought. How could he want to kiss Moze? That was not something that should have even crossed his mind.

"Thanks Ned." She said pulling herself out of his embrace. As much as it pained her to do so she new it was the right thing to do. "Let's go watch T.V. or something?" She suggested simply.

"Okay that sounds great." Ned replied following after her as she slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room where the T.V. currently was.

They both plopped onto the couch, as Moze turned on the T.V. She began surfing the channels. She flipped to a random channel and tried paying attention. It was then that she realized how tired she was as she stifled a yawn. The last thing she remembered was the even sound of Ned's breathing.

Ned felt a nudge as he noticed Moze had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had looked super tired all day, which would explain her grumpy attitude. There was really no point in waking her, she needed the sleep.

He grabbed the remote from her hand, gently, and changed the channel once again. The only thing he could find that was half way decent was CSI. Not that he ever really watched the show. To be honest he didn't really like it at all, but it was better then any of the other crappy shows that were on. Ned felt himself begin to drift off as well. He leaned closer to Moze and fell asleep holding her close.

After maybe a couple of minutes Ned felt as if someone were shaking him. He cautiously opened his eyes to see Suzie standing before him.

"Suzie?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

It couldn't be?

He closed them and opened again to see the exact same person as the first time, Suzie.

What was she doing here?

"Who did you think it was?" She demanded angrily.

Ned now realized Moze was still curled up next to him, and he was holding her in a more than friendly way. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked straight at Suzie. He new he was in trouble now.

"How did you get here?" He wondered aloud.

"I went over to your house as a surprise. Seeing as I was suppose to be in New York. My parents let me come home early. When I walked in and you weren't there, I asked your mom where you were and she said you were at Jennifer's house." She took a deep breath and started shouting again. "I was gone 3 days Ned Bigby and this is what I find. You and Jennifer asleep together, and to think I was so excited to see you again. IT'S OVER!" She finalized as she stomped out the Mosley's front door.

Sadly Ned didn't have the energy to chase after her. Maybe this was a good thing. He curled up against Moze and closed his eyes once again.


	5. Back Together

**A:N **Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been so busy lately. It's been nuts! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though.

Chapter 5

_Ned wound up sleeping over last night. Considering we both fell asleep watching T.V. It was quite humorous actually. He left just a while ago. It's so great to feel like I finally have my best friend back, even if it's only because Suzie's in New York. I told Ned all about the breakup with Faymen, and he was so sweet about it. He gave me a big hug and let me cry on his shoulder. He really is the sweetest guy I have ever known! I mean it too. He left only an hour ago and I miss him already! I must really be lovesick. Sigh. Well that's pretty much the big update for today. There will be more tomorrow I promise._

_Sincerely Moze_

As Moze was standing at the bus stop, she was deep in thought. The rain was pouring at a constant speed, drenching the pavement and everything around her. With her umbrella popped open it was easy to stay dry. Moze loved the rain. It was so soothing, it made any day better. Just listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground was music to her ears.

She wondered when Suzie would be back. If Moze had it her way she would make sure of it that she never came back. Unfortunately things weren't that easy. She was in love with another girl's boyfriend, and to make the matter worse, he just happened to be her best friend. At the moment she could care less though. Her thoughts washed over her completely, leaving her with many choices and options of how to deal with her current situation.

All of a sudden Moze felt a sudden force push up against her back, scarring her to death. She spun around completely. Not knowing who it was, she used her umbrella as defense. Now beating who ever it was that had so rudely snuck up on her. The person yelped a few times in protest.

She finally decided that who ever it was had received a good enough beating and snapped her umbrella shut, not caring anymore if she became soaked.

Looking at the person she had attacked with the umbrella, realization washed over her. It was Ned. He had, had his hood up and she hadn't seemed to of recognized him. He was smiling so it couldn't have hurt that bad.

"What was that for?" He asked in mock anger.

Moze was really embarrassed at how silly she had just acted. She was blushing a shade of cherry red.

Seeing the look on her face, Ned started to laugh.

"It's fine, I was only kidding with you, it didn't hurt THAT bad!" Ned said hoping his reassurance would comfort her.

In reality she had hit him pretty hard. There was no need to state the obvious though, especially when she felt so bad about it.

"Yeah I figured you would say that. You'd never admit that I really hit you hard." Moze responded, laughing.

"I said it hurt, just not a lot." Ned said.

"Yes, but face it. You know it really hurt!" She told him gently.

As the rain continued to pour, they saw headlights shinning brightly. They were coming form their bus. It screeched to a stop and the two of them got on, sitting down together. Cookie and Lisa were in the seat across from them.

-At School-

Ned was at his locker to get his morning books. He had Biology first period in room 345. As he slammed his locker door shut. He saw a very familiar face standing right in front of him.

"Ned, I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me sometimes. I didn't even give you the chance to explain what was going on. Will you forgive me?" She said as sweetly as possible.

"Your right it was completely unfair of you. I want this to work Suzie, but you have to respect my friendship with Moze." Ned replied simply.

"Of course I respect your friendship with Jennifer. She is such a sweet girl. She's like a sister to me, really." She responded with a fake smile and clenched teeth. Ned didn't seem to notice.

"Good!" He told her.

"So all is forgiven?" She asked fake innocence in her tone.

"All is forgiven."

Suzie practically jumped into his arms, giving him a full kiss on the lips. Pulling away quickly, she left Ned no time to react, and strutted away in her short skirt, yellow tank top, and flip-flops to match.

Smiling victoriously, she new she had all the power in the relationship, as she caught Ned gazing after her as she continued on her way.

Moze had witnessed the whole thing. It was like Suzie was putting on a show just for her. Flaunting everything she had which included Ned. What bugged her most was how easily Ned had given into her fake innocence and charm. She acted like she was all that and a bag of chips, Moze knew otherwise.

As she began to walk to first period English in room 248, she spotted Cookie. He was in English with her.

"Hey wait up." She called after him.

Cookie slowed to a stop, as he heard Moze calling him.

"Hey Moze, What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much, It's not even 1st period and I'm already ready for the day to be over with."

"School's not THAT bad." Cookie told her emphasizing on that.

"For you maybe," She responded quickly.

"To each his own," Cookie said.

Moze just sighed it was impossible getting through to Cookie.

"So I heard you attacked Ned with an umbrella this morning." Cookie said cackling hysterically.

Moze started to blush the same shade of red as this morning.

"Well he snuck up on me what was I suppose to do?" Moze asked in defense.

"Gosh some one seems eager to defend herself. Relax Moze." He said trying to keep her from embarrassing herself more then she already had. "I'm sorry I brought it up. There are some things I cant help but blabbing. Be happy I reminded you about it and not someone else."

Ignoring Cookies comment completely, Moze said "We better get to class; we don't want to be late."

They continued to walk, at a faster pace when someone stopped them.

**A:N**I had to get some kind of drama started it was getting a little too fluffy lol. Ned and Moze aren't even together yet. YET being the key word. I can get really into the fluff, so this chapter was especially for all those readers out there who love drama. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	6. The Silent Treatmeant

Chapter 6

_Unfortunate Breaking News: Suzie's back! How fun right? NOT!! Just as I predicted my life is turning into a living nightmare as we speak. First she practically attacked Ned at his locker and then she threw herself at him, kissing him in front of everyone. It was like she was putting on a show of some kind. I saw the look she gave me when she flounced away. It was a look of total triumph. In case she hasn't noticed Ned is not a prize, he's an amazing guy who deserves a lot better. I should have kissed him when I had the chance. Like when he was comforting me after my breakup with Faymen, or when we were watching T.V. the other night, or when he was tickling me on my bed. The list goes on and on. It's not like we haven't kissed before, there was the dance in 7__th__grade, the kiss on the bus to prove it didn't mean anything, the kiss when we were supposedly making Missy jealous, which did work by the way, oh and most importantly the kiss at Seth's Party. That's when I knew it was not some crazy feeling that would eventually go away. I was in Love with Ned Bigby, and I still am. I realize how incredibly pathetic this must sound, but it's the truth and nothing but. If he would only realize what Suzie was really like, maybe he would understand that the perfect girl is right under his nose, and always has been. I have to tell some one how I feel about him, it's way to much weight on my shoulders holding it in like this. I just don't want him angry with me. If I tell him while he's still with Suzie, the perfect sparkle that is always in his blue eyes would be gone. I can't bear to have caused him the kind of pain, of having to choose between two girls. I guess all that really matters is that he's happy. Who's to say we can't stay best friends. _

_Sincerely Moze_

"Hey Cookie, Hello Moze." Suzie said smiling even faker than before.

Cookie and Moze both exchanged a glance. Cookie knew right away not to get tangled up in this mess, so he darted into the classroom, leaving Moze and Suzie alone. The second Cookie was gone. Suzie grabbed Moze's arm and dragged her a couple feet away from the classroom.

"If I ever catch you in Ned's arms ever again," Suzie began "I'll make your life so miserable, you'll think twice before laying your hands on him."

"Is that a threat?" Moze asked bitterly. "Because Ned is my BEST FRIEND and there is nothing you can to change that!"

"Wanna bet?" Suzie scowled. "I'm warning you Mosely lay off, if you don't, your life just might be a living Hell!" Suzie said, smiling sweetly again as she flounced off to class without so much as another glance in Moze's direction.

Still feeling bitter and beyond angry, Moze entered the classroom and immediately Cookie flagged her down to come sit by him.

"What did you do to make Suzie so angry?" Cookie whispered quietly. Class was about to start any minute.

"She's mad because I'm friends with Ned." Moze explained simply.

"There's more to it than that, I know there is." Cookie said pondering for a while, trying to put two and two together. When all of a sudden he thought back to the conversation he had on the bus with Ned. Could what Moze be hiding is that she was in love with Ned? No it couldn't be, could it? They had kissed several times even though, they both said it meant nothing, but you don't see Moze going around kissing her other guy friends, like Martin or Coconut head.

"You're in Love with Ned!" Cookie said so quiet that only Moze could hear him.

"No I'm not!" She whispered intensely, but the look on her face gave it away. She was blushing a deep shade of red. It was completely obvious no matter what she said.

"I think it's kind of sweet actually." Cookie said. "I always thought there was something between you two and now I finally know."

"Cookie!" She cried out a little too loudly, because the teacher had now noticed the two of them whispering.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class Ms. Mosely?" The teacher Mr. Schneider bellowed.

"No sir," Moze said sinking farther and farther down into her seat.

"Then I suggest you pay attention, because these notes will be on the next quiz." He said sternly.

With that being said Cookie and Moze didn't say another word the rest of the period.

* * *

It was now 5th period and Ned was headed to lunch. The day had been pretty weird; Cookie kept acting like he knew some big secret, but he wouldn't budge when Nedasked him about it. Moze had been avoiding him, and Suzie had been all over him since this morning. It was nice to have her back, but in some ways he wished she would just go back to New York!

Just before he was about to enter the lunch room, Ned saw Suzie with a couple of her friends. When she saw him, her face lit up and she rushed over to him.

"Hey sweetie," Suzie said clinging on to his left arm.

"Hey," Ned responded half heartedly.

They walked into the lunch room together and sat down in the usual placing. Everyone at their table had already gotten their lunch so Ned and Suzie got in line.

Suzie ordered a Caesar Salad with no dressing and Ned ordered his usual hamburger. When they went to sit down Ned couldn't help but notice that Moze was scribbling in that journal again. It made him so annoyed, not knowing what she possibly had hidden in there.

The second Moze saw Ned and Suzie approach; she shoved it into her bag. Cookie seemed to be giving her a strange look; did he know what was inside?

Cookie averted his attention quickly back to Lisa, knowing that Ned saw the glance he had shot Moze.

They all ate in silence, no one spoke a word not even Martin, which was unusual for him. Everyone was afraid of what might happen if they did. After several silent minuets lunch was finally over. Cookie and Lisa left together to go to their English class, and Coconut Head and Martin were long gone, most likely glad to leave the awkward silence.

It was just Ned, Suzie and Moze.

Moze was digging through her bag awkwardly, hoping that Ned and Suzie would just leave, but Ned was persistent. Once he reassured Suzie it was okay for her to leave, Ned finally spoke.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Ned asked his blue eyes full of sadness.

"Avoiding you?" Moze laughed nervously. "I wasn't avoiding you if that's what you think."

Under her breath Moze muttered, "I was avoiding Suzie"

"Why are you so nervous? Did I do something wrong?" Ned asked.

"You, no, no, you didn't do a thing!" Moze began speaking in a frantic rush.

"Good." Ned said wrapping her in a hug. "Everything's back to normal then."

"If only he knew." She muttered quietly to herself. "If only he knew."

**A/N:** This story has a lot of potential. It will probably wind up being one of my longest fanfiction's yet. I have so many ideas, it's insane! There will be a lot more shocking twists and completely crazy happenings. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, most likely the faster I will update.


	7. A wedding

Chapter 7

_I am writing this in the middle of lunch, too much has happened today to not record it immediately. First off Suzie confronted me, blabbing on and on about how if I ever laid a hand on Ned again she would make my life a living Hell. So I spent most of my day trying to avoid her, which meant avoiding Ned. That part pained me, but it's better than my head being clobbered into the ground. Most people, who know me, know that I could take down Suzie with out hesitation if I wanted to. That's the problem I can't stand the girl but why waste my energy on her? Avoiding her is the easiest, thus avoiding a fight and risk Ned being angry with me. I'm no fool, I may love him but I'm not messing with his girlfriend. If Ned wants to dump her then he needs to do that on his own, I don't want any part of it. When he finally realizes that he's the one for me I will be here waiting. I really do love _

_Okay sorry about that, right then Ned and Suzie came so I had to stop mid sentence. It really doesn't matter what I was going to say before. Anyways Ned is completely oblivious. Cookie knows everything now, well not everything, he has his suspicions. The short and simple version being he knows that I love Ned. _

_Sincerely Moze_

Ned was spread out on his bed; he had just gotten home from school. He had never been so happy to flee the building. Sure he didn't really like school all that much, but today was just the worst of all terrible school days! It was long, drawn out and full of drama that he had no part of but some how kept getting involved in. Everyone was acting strange all day and Ned had no clue why! It was just…

Ned's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

It was his brother, Jason

"Hello?" He said answering on the 2nd ring.

"Hey, little bro what's up?" Jason asked him.

"Ehh nothing much, how about you?"

"Listen Ned I'm going to get straight to it, no funny business this time." He paused for a moment. "I was wondering if you had a date to my wedding in two days."

The wedding, Ned had completely forgotten all about that. Jason and Moze's sister, Rose were getting married in two days. It had slipped his mind entirely.

"Uhh… no but I can always ask Suzie. I'm sure she would love to go." Ned said thinking quickly.

"Well you could, but isn't there someone else you could ask?" His brother paused again. "Like someone who's already going?"

"What are you talking about, is there something, I'm not getting. Who else do I know that would be attending other than Moze?" he asked his older brother.

"That's it!" Jason responded "I knew you would catch on."

"Jason what are you talking about?" Ned asked confused.

"About asking Moze, you two are already Best Man and Maid of Honor. It would be perfect if you would go together as a couple. It will make Rose really happy as well." Jason said matter of factly.

Before Ned could respond, his brother spoke again.

"Well I better go Ned, there are still a lot of last minute wedding plans Rose and I need to make, I'll see you in two days! Oh and before I forget take my advice bro. You'll make us both a really happy and Bride and Groom."

Jason clicked off.

How was he suppose to ask Moze to his Brother and her sister's wedding. People would think that thet were together and possibly the next to get married. He smiled pleasantly. Surprisingly that thought didn't disturb him as much as it should have, or he thought it would have. Him and Moze… there were some definite possibilities, besides the fact that he was going out with Suzie. SUZIE? Crap! What would she think about all of this?

* * *

Moze was in her room doing homework, when her cell phone rang. Not bothering to even look at the caller-id she picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jennifer, It's Rose,"

"Rose? Gosh it seems like I haven't talked to you in forever, how are all the wedding plans going? I'm sure Jason is making you one happy sister!"

"The wedding plans are going fine, but I have a question to ask you."

"Is it about the dresses, I can help with them if that's what you want, or the flower arrangements what ever you need I'll be there!"

"Thanks sis, but this is a different kind of favor."

"Okay shoot,"

"Well do you have a date to the wedding?" Rose asked her.

"No not exactly I hadn't thought about that! I can just go alone, can't I?"

"You could, but I have a better solution."

"Alright," Moze sighed, her sister was super popular and had Boyfriends all through high school and College. She was always trying to set her up with someone, usually some jock type boy, with a big ego and little brains.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to go with someone who's already going to be at the wedding, like the Best Man?" Her sister said dropping obvious hints.

"You mean Ned." Moze said sighing.

"Of course I mean Ned, Who did you think the Easter bunny?" She said the sarcasm oozing form her voice. That was one family trait all the Mosely's had. Sarcasm.

Before Moze could think of a response, her sister spoke again.

"It will make Jason and I really happy if you two go together. It would be so cute! Maybe you two would be the next to get married."

"Stop, Ned and I are not getting married." Moze said matter of factly. "He's going out with Suzie."

"Someone's jealous! Well I gotta run, more wedding plans to get done. Last minute I know but what can I say? Take my advice though and ask Ned. Okay? I love you sis."

With that she hung up leaving Moze no time to respond.

_Well that was interesting! _Moze thought to herself. Now she was being roped into asking Ned to her sister's wedding, this was going to be embarrassing. Just as she was about to pick up the phone and call him, the phone rang again. It was Ned, what a pleasant surprise.

"Hello!"

"Hey Moze, Uh there's something, I kind of wanted to ask you…"

"There's kind of something, I wanted to ask you too…"

"Will you be my date to the wedding?" They spoke at the exact same time.

**A:N** Well this is interesting isn't it. I know it's very random and most of you didnt suspect this at all, the idea came to me while i was at a wedding and i just had to type it!! If you thought this was a shock wait until you find out what happens in the next couple of chapters!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	8. Making Plans

Chapter 8

**A: N** this will be the only chapter that doesn't start with a journal entry. It will end with one instead. Sorry if I cause any confusion by doing this but, I thought it would be even more confusing to start with one for this chapter. So yeah! On with the story…

_Wait did he just ask me to the wedding?_ Moze thought, _I was supposed to ask him. Hold on, I think we just asked at the same time._

"Moze are you there?" Ned questioned her.

"Oh-yeah, Sorry" She said wondering if he would ask again, or if she had too.

Moze took a deep breath before trying again.

"Will you go to the wedding with me?" They said at the exact same time, yet again.

"Did we just ask the same question twice, or am I hearing things?" Moze asked confused.

"If you're hearing things than I am too," Ned explained.

"Listen," Moze began, "My sister thinks it would be a good idea for us to you know…. _GO_ together"

"Really? My brother thinks the same thing."

They both began laughing. Awkward silence washed over them.

"So?" Ned asked. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"Uhh…

_That I'm madly in love with you, and I want to go with you for real. Not to make our siblings happy, but unfortunately you have a girlfriend._

"Wouldn't Suzie be angry?" She blurted out stupidly, not knowing how to explain the way she was feeling.

"Who cares about Suzie?" Ned began.

_Yay! _Moze screamed silently.

"I mean it's my brother's wedding, and I want to make it memorable for him. If that means going with my best friend, then I'll do it without hesitation."

Not the answer Moze was looking for, but at least he didn't care about Suzie, and what she would think.

"We've pretended to be… together a lot, it can't be that bad." Moze said aloud.

_I'll just pretend you really love me, when you don't. It's not like I haven't done it before, _Said her inner voice.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

More awkward silence followed,

"_Isn't this going to be weird though?"_ She thought to herself.

"Why would it be weird, like you said yourself we've only done something like this a million times, pretend to be together that is. Who says it has to be fake."

_Wait did he just answer my thoughts. Oh god I said that out loud. _She was too preoccupied in her mistake, that she hadn't caught the last part of Ned's sentence.

"I-I m-mean uh…" He began stuttering,

"Uh… what?" She asked puzzled.

"I better go; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right?" Ned began rambling.

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay Bye!" He said quickly hanging up the phone.

Moze heard the click form the other line.

What was that all about? She wondered. Well at least the wedding thing would work out, she could pretend to be happy for just one night especially when that pretending involved Ned being her fake date. She smiled to herself.

* * *

After Ned had hung up, he thought about what had slipped out of his mouth while on the phone. What did he mean by "_Who says it has to be fake." Moze probably thought I was coming on to her or something._ _I have a girlfriend. _He reminded himself. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him, like it had earlier today. There was no way he was… was in love with Moze. How dare he even think about that? They were just going together to make his brother and her sister happy. At least that was what he hoped was the reason…

All of a sudden a knock interrupted his thoughts. Someone was at his bedroom door. He got up from his bed, and opened the door slowly, to see an angry Moze standing there.

"Why did you hang up on me?" She demanded, without giving him a chance to speak.

"Hang up? I didn't I just had some things to get done. I said bye. Don't you remember?" He said laughing nervously.

"Okay... I'll buy that for now." She said with very little enthusiasm. Ned could tell she really didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Cool," Ned said lamely.

"Well, I guess I'll just go now. You're acting really strange and it's making me uncomfortable." She said reaching for the door knob.

But Ned stopped her.

"Don't go!" He pleaded.

"I really don't think this is the best time, I mean you're acting like a babbling idiot. I think you just need some sleep!" She responded, as she reached for the door knob again.

This time Ned didn't stop her.

"Gah!" He squeaked "Why am I so stupid?"

He closed his door and let out a silent scream.

"Why am I nervous around her? We are just friends!" He practically shouted.

Out of no where he felt a strange pressure on each of his shoulders. Sitting there was Benedict Arnold and Abraham Lincoln. Ned had thought they were gone for good, he hadn't seen them since the 8th grade. He was a junior in High school now, why were they back again?

Benedict Arnold was the first to speak.

"Friends? Are you sure about that, I've never kissed my best friend…"

Ned interrupted him. "It was only twice."

"Actually it was four times." Abraham Lincoln said.

"Why? Why me? " Ned cried to himself. "I don't like Moze, we are just friends!"

"I am a man of honesty, Ned. I always speak the truth no matter what the consequences." Abraham said.

"GO AWAY!" Ned shouted even louder.

With that being said they disappeared before his very eyes.

Ned breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad that was over. He was with someone else now, he had his chance with Moze a long time ago, and he had chosen Suzie. Nothing to complicated about that…

"Are you okay in there?" Ned heard a very familiar voice ask.

He opened his door yet again, to see his little sister sitting there, looking up at him.

"I'm fine Tammy." He explained annoyed.

"I heard you talking to yourself." She reminded him.

"I was not talking to myself!" He tried telling her, but there is no convincing a seven year old.

She was holding one of her Barbie dolls, and appeared to be twisting its head off. Ned would never understand why Barbie's fascinated her so much.

"Yes you were" She whined now throwing the Barbie halfway down the hall. "I heard you saying stuff about Jennifer. Do you like her?" Tammy asked excitedly. "Because it would be really cool, to have a big sister!"

"We are just friends!" He said again.

"That's what you always say."

"Well it's true. Besides I already have a girlfriend."

"But Suzie isn't as cool as Jennifer! Suzie likes makeup and kitties."

For some unknown reason Ned felt himself agreeing with her.

* * *

_Wow what a day! My sister Rose called to see if I had a date to her wedding in two days. I told her the sad and pathetic truth about me going alone. Once Rose heard this, she thought it would be really "Cute" for Ned and I to go together because I'm the maid of honor and he's the best man. So to make a long story short, I called Ned and we agreed on going together. So it should be one interesting wedding. His brother and my sister, who would have ever thought? Well I better get some sleep it's getting late._

_Sincerely Moze_

**A/N: **This was a very hard chapter to write, there was a lot of stuff I needed to include, to get where I need to be in the next chapter. The next one will be better I promise! Sorry if it was boring, or if it confused you in any way. Please review:) You will make me really happy!


	9. Rehersal Dinner Part 1

Chapter 9

_Let's see, today's the rehearsal for the wedding, and tomorrow is the actual wedding and reception. Fun, fun, fun. My sister wants me to help her with some last minute wedding plans today. There's going to be a lot of running around to do. The rehearsal dinner is at 5:30 tonight, but the family and the wedding party need to be there earlier because, practice is going to be held in the church around 4:00. Jason and Rose are just perfect together, they complete each other. I hope there's some one out there for me, who will do the same. My sister Rose has always been a dreamer; she had a lot of boyfriends in high school and college but never ever committed to any of them. Jason was always right there under her nose, in plain view for everyone else to see that it was destiny. I've never seen two people so much in love, it radiates on their faces. This may sound really sappy, but it's completely true. I wish them the best! Personally I can't help but worry about tomorrow. How are Ned and I supposed to pull this off…he has a girlfriend it will look really weird, the two of us showing up together, but I don't question my sister's tactics there has to be some reason behind all of this. It's not like I have a problem with being Ned's "date" I guess that's pretty obvious considering he's all I talk about. I do love him, I really do; I just want this to all work out in the end._

_Sincerely Moze_

Moze stifled a yawn and shifted her covers a little, it was 8:35 and she knew her sister would be barging in any minute to make sure she was up and ready. She wrote one last thing at the bottom of the page.

NB+JM

As if on cue her sister came barging into her room, a big smile on her face.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Rose asked her, now looking at the journal she was holding in her hands. "Are you still writing in that thing?" She asked again.

"Uh-huh" Was all she could manage, before her sister snatched it out of her hands.

"Rose don't!" Moze pleaded. But it was too late; she had already opened to the page where Moze had scrawled, her and Ned's initials.

"What's this?" Rose began. "Does somebody have a crush?"

"It's not a crush." Moze said as she reached for the notebook, but her sister was to fast.

"Admit it; you're so in love with him, these pages are proof." She said flipping through the entries Moze had written a few days back.

"Give me that, it's none of your business."

"None of my business?" Rose said offended. "So you being in love my soon to be husband's brother is none of my business? I believe it is."

"Rose, please don't tell Jason." She pleaded again.

"Don't worry I won't."

"I really don't want anyone knowing, especially not Ned!"

"Do you really think I'm that cruel?" Her sister asked, hurt again.

"No I just want to make sure you won't tell anyone." Moze explained.

"Tell anyone what?" Spoke a familiar voice.

It was Moze's little brother Lawrence.

"Nothing!" Rose and Moze said at the same time.

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" He shouted running around Moze's room, excited to learn the new found secret.

"It's nothing really." Moze told her little brother. "Go play with your new transformers!"

"I don't want to!" He cried annoyed. "I wanna know your secret!"

"There is no secret!" Moze said obviously avoiding the fact that there was.

"Is it about you liking Ned?" Lawrence said. "Cause if it is I may be seven, but I'm not stupid."

Moze and Rose stood there baffled. How had he figured it out?

"So are you going to tell me the secret now?" He asked impatiently tapping his index finger to his chin.

Moze thought of the first excuse she could think of… actually it was more like revenge.

"If you tell Ned I like him as more than a friend, I will tell Tammy that you have an oh so secret crush on her."

"NO, NO, DON'T!" He cried.

"Try me," Moze, plotted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Good!" She responded satisfied.

Lawrence left the room in a hurry, afraid of what his sister's might plot next.

"That was a close one." Rose said exasperated. "I didn't know Lawrence liked Tammy?"

"I didn't either, I just hoped he did and used it to plot against him. Obviously he does, because it worked."

"I'm proud to call you my sister." Rose said wrapping her in a hug.

"Aww what a sweet sister to sister moment," Mrs. Mosley said now entering Moze's room. "It's going to be so great to have the whole family together again." She said with a warm smile.

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Well we have some last minute errands to run." Mrs. Mosley reminded the girls.

"Oh right." Rose said being brought back to the task ahead. "I'm getting married tomorrow! I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! There are so many things I have to get done!" She said now talking in a frantic rush.

Mrs. Mosley, Moze, and Rose all left the room in a hurried matter, ready to run many last minute errands.

-At Ned's House-

The Bigby house was just as crazy. Ned was running around looking for a dress shirt for the rehearsal dinner tonight, Jason was talking to Rose on the phone about some crazy last minute choice for tonight. Those two could be so scatterbrained sometimes. Tammy was in her room trying on "pretty" dresses as she had put it, trying to decide which one Lawrence would like the best. Seven years old and she was already thinking about what boys thought of her, more realistically Lawrence.

Ned still couldn't understand why everyone got so worked up over weddings; it was just the celebration of two people getting together, and an excuse to dress up. Unlike Cookie, Ned hated wearing a suit and tie, it made him feel uncomfortable. When he was just about dressed, he heard his father's thunderous voice calling that it was time to leave.

Apparently Jason was already gone; he had left 15 minutes ago, he needed to be there early for something or other.

"Coming!" Ned shouted as he ran down the stairs. He stopped a little to fast, almost running into someone.

Standing in the foyer was Moze, her mother and father, and Lawrence, all dressed up and ready to go. His own parents only a few feet away with Tammy trailing behind.

Ned couldn't take his eyes off Moze, it was only the rehearsal dinner and she looked like a princess ready to meet her prince charming. If she looked this good now, he couldn't even imagine what she would look like tomorrow. In his black tailored pants and blue dress shirt he felt awkward, seeing Moze in a very flowy red lacy skirt and matching lacy top. Not a classic Moze outfit, but it still suited her well.

_Oh God! _Moze thought. With just one look at Ned she felt like someone had taken all her breath away and she couldn't speak. He looked so hot, it figured; when ever she tried to look stupendous Ned always topped her with out even trying. It was going to be so much fun to actually carry on a conversation tonight, all she would be thinking about is Ned. How would she get through tomorrow? He would be in a suit, probably looking even better than tonight. Remembering that she couldn't stand there gapping all night she straightened up and looked away form his gaze.

"Is everybody ready?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

Everyone nodded and they left the Bigby house, ready for the Rehearsal dinner and practice ahead of them.

**A: N** I was thinking about making this one chapter but instead I'm splitting it in to two parts. It would be way to long otherwise. Which means you all have to stay tuned to see what happens next? Dun dun dun!!


	10. Rehersal Dinner Part 2

Chapter 10

_Here I am sandwiched between my little brother, Lawrence and Ned's little sister Tammy. They won't stop giggling, and it's driving me insane. Ned's sitting in front of me and his parents are driving. My parents decided to take their own car, and Lawrence insisted on riding with the Bigby's, so I was dragged along. Not that I mind admiring Ned form afar, did I mention he looks really hot tonight. I wonder how I will be able to survive the actual wedding, if I'm this lovesick now. If you would of told me 4 years ago that I would wind up falling for my best friend, I would of dismissed you off as crazy, rattling off some excuse like "We're just friends" Or something a long that line. I can't believe this is where I'm at now, on my way to my sister and his brother's wedding practice and rehearsal, pretending to be Ned's "date". It sounded like some cheesy soap opera gone wrong._

_Sincerely Moze_

Ned turned around and smiled at Moze, now mouthing "how are you doing back there?"

Moze smiled back and responded, by rolling her eyes. Ned let out a slight chuckle.

Lawrence found it hilarious to start poking Moze in the side, until she squirmed in her seat and started laughing hysterically. Tammy just sat there watching.

Ned couldn't help but stare, she looked so cute, as her little brother tickled her.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Bigby asked, looking through his rearview mirror.

"Sorry Mr. Bigby, my little brother's being a pain." She said putting on her most genuine smile.

Lawrence responded by sticking his tongue out at her. "Am not!" He complained.

The car was mostly silent for the rest of the ride.

Just when Moze was about to doze off, she heard someone shout "We're here"

Opening her eyes, she got up from her seat in the back and climbed out of the car. The parents had already met up, and Tammy and Lawrence were right behind them.

"Wow I didn't know we were that boring," Ned said fake hurt in his tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost fell asleep." He reminded her now looking at her funny.

"Oh right, Sorry about that." She said slightly embarrassed.

A few more seconds passed and he was still looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked point blank. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No,"

"Then why are you starring?" She asked confused.

"No reason." He said

"Okay…"

"So …" Moze began.

"So… What?" Ned asked.

"Did I do something wrong? Because your making me feel really weird."

They had stopped walking now and were standing outside the entrance.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Did I make you feel like you did?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous." She blurted out stupidly.

"Don't be." He told her, wrapping her in a tight embrace that lasted a little to long for just a "friendly" hug.

It was only acting after all, but why would he act this way when no one was around to notice.

He kissed the top of her forehead and they just stood there gazing at each other, blue eyes meeting brown, and Ned's arms still wrapped around her waist. It felt like 8th grade all over again, the only difference being there was no one around to witness it. For all Moze knew it could have been her imagination.

At that very moment Suzie had escaped her mind completely, she didn't care what she would say, or how angry she would be, she just wanted Ned.

It felt as if a magnetic force was pulling them together, their lips only inches apart, closer, closer, closer…

"Hey Guys" She heard Rose speak.

Ned dropped his hands from her waist like it was on fire.

Moze wondered what might have happened if Rose had never shown up. Jason was right behind Rose, they both had on huge grins, now realizing they had caught an almost kiss, or what Moze hopped was an almost kiss.

Blushing a shade of crimson, Moze looked down at her feet. Ned was just standing there frozen. Yes this was what they wanted, for their brother and sister to think they were "together" but this hadn't been practiced, at least it hadn't been on Moze's part. By the look on Ned's face he hadn't planned this either, which meant… who knew what it meant…

"We'll leave you two alone." Jason said cockily, with a big goofy grin.

Breaking both of their thoughts.

Ned and Moze stepped out of the way, as Jason opened the door and stepped inside, Rose was right behind him. She gave Moze a slight wink as she followed him inside.

Ned grabbed Moze's hand and they followed suit walking in behind Jason and Rose, not knowing what to say or do.

The church was older, and had big cathedral ceilings with beautiful stained windows on opposite sides. It was the perfect church for a wedding, elegant but not over the top.

The priest went over to the podium and began speaking into his headset so everyone could hear him loud and clear.

"I would like the bridal party to come up to the stage, and the Mosely Family who's not in the wedding on the right side and the Bigby's on the left." He explained.

Everyone followed orders. The group was a lot smaller than it would be tomorrow; only immediate family and the bridal party was here tonight.

The wedding practice lasted for about 45 minutes. After words they were all to meet across the street at a quaint little restaurant for dinner.

Ned and Moze walked out together.

"That was um interesting." Moze said.

"It was interesting all right. I just can't wait for the dinner portion of the evening." Ned said rubbing his tummy.

"Is that all your concerned about is the food?" She asked him.

"What? I can't help it, I'm starving all I had to eat today was an apple and some sort of oatmeal stuff." He said defending himself.

"What ever you say Ned, What ever you say." She said following him into the restaurant.

They walked over to the table that everyone was gathered around. There was little place cards with a number on them so they new where to sit, Ned and Moze were sitting at the table with the bridal party.

"Is that my little Jennifer?" Moze heard a familiar voice call out to her.

She turned around to see her great aunt Marry standing behind her.

"Give me a hug sweaty." She said.

Moze tentatively leaned over to hug her aunt who she hadn't seen since she was around 12 years old.

"You look so beautiful; you always had your mother's eyes." Aunt Marry told her.

"Thanks" Moze said not really knowing what else to say.

"So is this your boyfriend?" She asked gesturing towards Ned.

"Uhh…" Moze almost said "no we're just friends" but then she remembered that they were each other's "date" so to speak.

Before she could finish that sentence Ned stepped in and said.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend, my name's Ned." He said smiling.

"Hello sweaty." She responded.

"You have nice taste in men Jennifer; he sure is a cute one." Aunt Marry told Moze.

"Uh thanks I guess." She said barley above a whisper.

"What was that Honey? I can't hear you." She said. "These old ear's can't hear that well."

"Oh I just said thank you." Moze said, but Aunt Marry didn't seem to hear her, she was now talking to some other relative Moze hadn't seen in ages.

"That was interesting." Ned said laughing.

"I haven't seen Aunt Marry in forever. I'm surprised I even recognized her." She responded. "Thanks for having my back."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"To pretend to be your date to your sister and their brother's wedding? Hmm interesting."

"What is that such a bad thing?" He asked her.

"I never said it was a bad thing, just kind of weird, what if my best friend was a girl?"

"Are you calling me a girl?" Ned asked offended.

"No, no, oh never mind." She said baffled.

Dinner was served. They took their seat at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. Mostly friends of Jason and Rose's from college and way back in their high school and junior high days. Most of them were familiar.

No one asked any more questions, so the tension was cut to a minimum. Most of them suspected that they were more than friends or had been clued in by the bride and groom. Who knew what they had told everyone.

It was all natural from there on out, not including the looks that Jason and Rose shot at them though out the entire night. There plan had worked, there was definitely some changes that were being made, most likely good. No one new what would happen tomorrow. It could be an interesting twist of fate.

**A: N **Phew that one took a while. I had a bad case of writers block there for a while. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it was a very interesting to write. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11

_To sum up the whole pre wedding practice, rehearsal dinner mess I would use one word… strange! To make a long story short Ned and I almost kissed if front of the entrance to the church. __Almost__ being the key word. My sister and Jason walked in on us. That's the only thing I can think about now, is what would of happened if they never showed up. If it was just Ned and I, right there with no one to walk in on us, caught up in the heat of the moment. Would we have kissed? Part of me says yes. And another more realistic part of me says no. After the whole almost kiss episode, at the restaurant my great aunt Mary asked me if Ned was my boyfriend. He covered for me and said he was. Because that was our plan to be each others "date." Well technically it was Jason and Rose's plan. This is all just so twisted. Anyway it's getting really late, and I need my rest. Tomorrow's the big day. (Rose and Jason's big day) _

_Sincerely Moze_

Moze woke up groggily. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and shifted to a different position. She felt something hard rub against her foot. Throwing her covers off her bed she noticed it was her journal, still open to the page she had been writing last night.

At the bottom of the page was a small note, written in a familiar script.

_Jennifer,_

_Tell him! Don't sit around and wait for the perfect moment because there is no such thing. I took a risk by telling Jason how I felt and look where I am now, happy and in Love. I wish the same for you little sis. Believe me I know more than words can say that Ned is the one for you, so just go with that gut reaction. Tell him before it's too late, Suzie is his place holder he's waiting for you Jennifer. I know these kinds of things. Wish me luck, and I will see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Rose_

Moze knew her sister had good intentions but, she also knew that her feelings for Ned were way to complex for her to share with him. After all these years of friendship it could ruin everything. She looked over at her alarm clock, noting the time. 7:45 it read.

Getting up and out of bed she pulled on some sweats. No sense wearing anything less than comfortable, the wedding started at 1:00 so she had plenty of time to get ready. She was about to sit down at her computer when she heard a slight tapping sound. Walking to her balcony she saw Ned standing there.

"What's up?" She asked him, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Oh nothing much," He said letting out a sigh.

"Well it's definitely a treat to see you up this early." She teased him, punching him gently in the arm.

"Well you know, I was just up thinking… about some things." He said smiling.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh I don't know." He said mischievously, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes you do!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"What? Do you really want to know?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Duh!"

"Well that's too bad." He said messing with her.

They both sat down now leaning up against the house.

"Fine don't tell me." She said exasperated.

They sat there for a while touching random topics, it felt just like old times.

After what felt like a short time Moze leaned over to look at Ned's watch.

11:54

"Holy crap! Wedding-hour-church-dress-shoes" She began rambling at warp speed, now pacing the balcony.

"Moze slow down." Ned told her.

"No I can't we have an hour until the wedding starts. An hour!" She said panicking.

"Calm down! Go get dressed and ready, and I'll meet you in a half an hour."

"Half hour? I have to shower and put my dress on and we probably need to be there extra early for God knows what."

"Go, there's no time to waste." Ned said.

She just stood there watching him leave; there was no way she could do all this in just half an hour.

-Half an hour later-

Moze looked at the clock 12:29. She had finished her shower and had curled her hair and was already dressed, with just a minute to spare. She let out a sigh of relief as she put on her favorite Red ruby necklace, it looked amazing with the red bridesmaid dress she was wearing.

She hurried down the stairs to see Ned dressed and waiting.

"How did you get ready so fast?" She asked baffled.

"I'm a guy; I'm use to dressing and showering quickly." He explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Right!" She said now looking him up and down he looked really good in a suit and tie, but, in her eyes he looked good in anything.

The church was only a few miles away so they had some extra time, just in case they needed to be early.

The car ride there was awkward to say the least; she kept stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. Little did she now he was doing the exact same thing.

After what seemed like forever, Ned pulled into the parking lot and the two got out. Not stopping this time. They walked into the church to find everyone frantic. Ned was whisked away by his father and brother and Moze was brought in the opposite direction, with her mother and younger sister. They had kept to the usual tradition of the groom not seeing the bride until she walked down the isle.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Mosley asked her daughter fuming.

"I'm sorry mom, I was running late."

"Jennifer, you are always so punctual! Something's been up with you these days!" She said sighing and looking towards Ned. She had a hunch what that something might be.

"Sorry," She mumbled as her mother left to go help Rose get ready, her father was already with her.

She followed her mother and met up with the bridesmaid's the wedding started in exactly 3 minutes. She knew the order like back of her hand. She and Ned were to walk out together right before Rose. Jason would already be up at the isle waiting.

Moze watched as she saw Ned make his way over to her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ready for this?" His tone no more than a whisper.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

After they walked down the isle together, everything fell into place. Rose came next and there were all kinds of ohhh's and ahhh's. Jason's jaw dropped when he saw her she looked absolutely stunning. They said their vows and the preacher talked for quite some time.

The wedding ended beautifully and everyone was invited to the reception after words around 6:00. The next step was pictures. 'Hurrah'

"Places, places everyone!" Shouted the photographer.

The groom's family was to line up first then the bride's family. After taking picture after picture the photographer started speaking again.

"Let's get a picture of the best man and maid of honor." He said scooting everyone out of the way.

He placed Ned and Moze next to each other and started taking pictures. It was quiet except for the occasional snap of the camera.

"You can get closer than that." He grumbled moving them closer to each other. So close in fact Moze could smell his cologne, it smelled amazing.

"Smile like you mean it!" Hissed the photographer. "Great, good, amazing!" He said as he took various shots.

You would have thought they were the ones getting married. The final picture was of them hugging, Moze was sure it looked a lot different from the viewers point.

Next up were the flower girl and ring barer and then the entire bridal party. After what seemed like hours, the photographer finally dismissed them. There was only about 2 hours until the reception at 6:00.

The reception came around faster than any of them had thought. The dinner had already been served, parmesan chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a side of delicious buttery rolls. Everyone was talking up a storm but, Ned and Moze sat there in silence.

A fast song was pumping from the sound system, and the dance floor was packed with people. It was then out of the blue that Ned spoke.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her.

She was taken so off guard by this, she almost spit out the water she had been sipping on.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Do _you want _to_ dance_?" He asked her, holding back a laugh.

"Sure," She said getting up and placing her napkin on the table.

Just as they were about to hit the dance floor, a slow song began playing. Ned put his arms around her waist as she gently rested her arms on his shoulders. They swayed to the music, and Ned dipped her to the side. She burst out into giggles at this. He pulled her back up and they swayed some more.

Again she felt as if an unknown force was pulling them together. This time she didn't know what to feel or do. Caught up in the heat of the moment their lips touched. It was then that she felt she could do anything. It felt as if she was soaring above the clouds. She began playing with his hair, as he deepened the kiss, completely lost in the moment.

Out of nowhere reality hit her, he was with Suzie this couldn't be happening; she broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We can't do this!" She said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're with Suzie, it's not fair to her."

She took of running before she could get a response.

"Moze, Moze, Wait! Moze..." Ned shouted after her, but it was too late she had already washed away into the sea of people.

The kiss kept replaying in her head as she took off running, she didn't no where to go, but she had to get out of there, and fast!

**A: N** I'm sorry if this seemed rushed in any way but it would have been way to long otherwise, explaining every last detail, it probably would have bored you to tears. Hope you liked it! Oh and please review!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	12. No Where to be found

Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own the Lyrics to Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

**A: N** let's just say most people will definitely not be expecting what's about to happen. This story is taking a shocking and very dramatic twist! Note that I do promise a happy and very fluffy ending for all my fluff lovers. So please don't hate me too much! I have warned you. On with the story:)

Moze grabbed the keys from her mom's purse in the lobby, and walked out to the parking lot. She got into her parents car, put the keys in the ignition and hit the gas. Ned had driven his car here, so this was her only option. She cranked up the radio to full blast, the last thing she needed right now was to be thinking about _him_.

It just so happened that some annoying love song was playing, only making her think of _him_ more.

_**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused **_

**I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you  
**

_**Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you**_

She couldn't bare to listen to it any longer, so she flipped stations and landed on a random rock station. The song was overwhelming, and she had it cranked up so loud she could barley hear anything. Which was a good thing, but it didn't stop her from being consumed in thoughts.

How could she have been so stupid? But most importantly, how could he have let her be so stupid? He was with Suzie, but he let her kiss him. It was as if none of this fazed him.

Moze let the tears fall down her face, it's not like anyone was here to witness it. She hated crying, it was the biggest sign of vulnerability, but right now it didn't matter she felt too heartbroken to keep this all inside.

The tears were streaming, flowing heavily down her face. She loved Ned more than anyone in the world and the thought of him not feeling the same made her heart ache with agony. Why did she have to be in love with the one guy she couldn't have? If how she felt about Ned wasn't love, she had no clue what was! Moze never felt this way about anyone!

Honestly, this was the hardest she had cried in years. The tears were now flowing so hard she could hardley see.

The last thing she remembered was gripping the steering wheel, before her whole world became black.

* * *

Ned was frantic. He had been looking for Moze for over an hour. He knew he messed up, but everything was clear to him now. He wasn't in love with Suzie, it was Moze he wanted. Why he had to figure this out now, he had no clue. Moze was missing, and he had to find her. Who knew where she was.

After checking everywhere in the Reception hall, he walked outside to the parking lot, pushing the door open.

"Moze?" Ned called.

There was no answer. He stood there for a few more minutes to see if she might some how magically appear. How could he have let all of this happen? If anything bad happened to her he would never forgive himself.

He eventually came to his senses and walked back inside, to see Rose.

"Have you seen my sister?" She asked puzzled. "There was something I wanted to tell her."

"No I haven't. I've been looking all over for her!" Ned explained.

He sighed; he would do anything, just to have her here with him, to hold her in his arms. Who knew where she was, and he couldn't help but think the worst. She had left in a pretty frazzled state, and unfortunately it was all his fault.

"Hmm, maybe she's in the bathroom?" Rose pushed open the restroom door and called out: "Jennifer? Are you in there?"

This gave Ned a ray of hope. He obviously hadn't thought to check there.

Unfortunately for Ned there was no answer.

"Weird!" She said clutching on to her dress to keep it form dragging on the floor. "Did you check outside?"

"Uh-huh" Was all he could manage, his ray of hope now shattered.

"I'll go get Jason and see if he's seen her." She said.

Ned followed, sulking behind her.

"Jason there you are!" Rose cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Sweetie, is everything all right?" He asked seeing her frantic expression.

"Jennifer's missing!" She said with out the slightest hesitation.

"Really? Did you check outside?" Jason asked curiously.

"Ned did." She explained gesturing towards him, as he stepped out from behind Rose.

"Huh? That's weird; did you ask your mom if she saw her?"

"No I didn't think of that!" Rose said excitedly pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks!"

Rose ran over to go talk to Mrs. Mosley.

Ned knew Moze had to be around somewhere, so he went back out to the parking lot; maybe he had just missed her.

Pushing the door open once again he noticed something odd. The Mosely's car was missing. Hmmm…

He ran back inside wondering if she had taken it, when he found Lawrence sitting by the door crying.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked sympathetically, crouching down to Lawrence's level.

"My sister's missing!" He said sobbing.

"Don't worry buddy!" Ned said comforting him. "We'll find her."

"I hope so!" Lawrence said quietly, tears still streaming down his face.

Ned shuddered at the thought of not finding her.

"Ned?" He heard his mother call from down the hall.

"Yeah mom?" Ned called back.

"Come here for a second, I need to talk to you." She projected loudly.

Ned got up slowly, taking Lawrence's hand in his. What could his mother possibly want?

He found her sitting at the head of the bridal table most of the guests had left now, seeing as to it was almost 2:00 in the morning. She looked exhausted and pretty upset.

"Did you find Moze?" Ned asked, holding onto the last bit of hope he had left.

"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said her voice taking on a serious tone.

Ned let out a giant breath; he hadn't even noticed that he had been holding in.

"Alright," He responded.

_Lord please let us find Moze._ He silently prayed, while waiting for his mother to speak.

Lawrence was still gripping Ned's hand.

"Why don't you go find Tammy?" Ned asked shooing him off.

"Okay!" He said, his face lighting up again.

His mother sounded serious so he took a seat next to her.

After Lawrence finally left, his mom spoke.

"We all know what happened Ned." She said quietly.

"You mean the kiss?" He asked.

It left him breathless just thinking about it.

"Of course I mean the kiss." She said, some what annoyed. "You don't kiss just anyone like that especially when you have a girlfriend."

"I know I screwed up, but things are really clear to me now, it's Moze who I like. Not like, Love. I love her Mom!"

Mrs. Bigby Smiled. "I'm glad to see you finally realized this."

Ned smiled back.

"But Ned you have to remember you are with Suzie and Moze has every right to be upset."

"I know," Ned said sighing sadly.

"And now that she's missing, I need to know what the last words she said to you were."

Ned raked his brain thinking back to a few hours ago,

"_We can't do this!" He remembered her saying sadly, as her voice echoed in his head, he also remembered tears welling up in her eyes. "Your with Suzie, it's not fair to her." _

"_Moze, Moze, Wait! Moze..." He remembered shouting but it had been too late she was already gone._

Just thinking about the tears that were in her eyes made his heart ache. Moze hardly ever cried. Knowing that he had caused her tears only made him feel ten times worse.

"We can't do this, you're with Suzie." Ned said reciting exactly what she had said to him only a few hours ago.

"Okay… did she leave any kind of indication as to where she went?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"No if she had, I would have found her by now." Ned said sarcastically.

"This is not the time for sarcasm Ned." She said sternly.

It was then that Ned felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello!" Ned said excited at the thought that it might be Moze.

"Oh… uh-huh… I see… I'll tell them…. Thanks." Ned said softly.

He hung up the phone slowly grasping onto it for a little longer than necessary. He slipped it back into his jacket pocket and looked directly at his mother.

"Moze is in a coma!" Ned exclaimed.

This time it was his turn to cry.

**A: N** Now I bet no one was expecting that! Am I right??


	13. Confessions and Teardrops

Chapter 13

"What??" Mrs. Bigby spoke, not believing a word Ned said, as she watched him fight back his tears.

"M-Mo-ooze is i-in a c-com-ma." He said. He could hardly speak, as he tried to regain his composure.

"There must be a mistake, Ned, sweetie. She was just with us a few hours ago."

"T-t-h-here's no mistake… that was F-Faymen Fortune on the phone," Ned said trying harder and harder to regain composure. "He f-found her c-car crashed on the side of the road, and rushed her to the hospital, h-he expects me to tell her p-parents."

Ned's mother rushed over to his side and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

"I'll tell the Mosley's honey, don't you worry about a thing!" She said in a calming voice.

Unfortunately her comforting had no effect on Ned.

"It's all my fault!" He full out sobbed, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore. It was useless.

"Don't say that! You know it's not your fault!" She said. "Freak accidents like these happen."

Ned began pounding his head on the table repetitively. His life was officially over. How could he go to school? There would be constant reminders of her there. How could he ever do anything? It was almost as if she was dead. What if she never woke up? He couldn't help but think the worst. What if she… Ned's thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"I'm going to speak with the Mosely's and explain what happened." Mrs. Bigby said. "They need to know immediately!"

_The poor Mosely's how will they be able to deal with this?_ Ned thought. _And the night of Rose and Jason's, wedding of all times. _

The tears continued to drip down his cheeks. He had to see Moze as soon as possible, if he could at least talk to her maybe he could trigger something, and she would wake up. He knew this was unlikely but he had to try.

He got up from his seat at the table, to see Rose sobbing in Jason's arms. He knew Rose would take this hard. Her and Moze were very close.

When she saw Ned was up and out of the chair she rushed over to him.

He still had tears watering in his eyes. When she walked up to him, he wrapped her in a gigantic hug. Both were crying so hard they could hardly see.

"You know Moze wouldn't want us to be crying like this." Ned said wiping his tears on his shirt.

Rose managed a weak smile. "Yeah you're probably right," she said wiping her own tears from her eyes. "You were the best friend she could ever have. You know that right?"

Ned knew she meant no harm by this comment, but it really only made him feel worse.

"No wonder she was _so_ in love with you." Rose muttered under breath.

Ned however hadn't heard Rose's last comment. As his attention was now focused on Mr. and Mrs. Mosely who were also sobbing now.

How could something like this possibly happen? And to Moze of all people, the most wonderful amazing, and breathtaking person he had ever known.

Ned broke away from Rose and walked over to the Mosely's.

"I'm so sorry!" Ned said sadly, tears forming in his eyes all over again. This was the most he had cried in years.

He gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you Ned." Mrs. Mosley said, trying to compose herself, but she just couldn't.

"Of all the people I just can't believe this had to happen to _our _little Jennifer," Mr. Mosley said trying to comfort his wife, as well as trying to refrain himself from letting out the water works, that everyone else had so easily let out.

"I suppose we should let the rest of the family know," Mrs. Mosley said regaining some of her normal strength and ability back.

She walked off, cell phone in hand, ready to call the family and let them know what was going on. Ned could tell this was hard for her. It would be hard for any mother to spread the news that her daughter was in a c-c-o-m-m-a, he could barley utter the word, just thinking about Moze laying in the hospital looking so lifeless made his stomach begin to churn.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother Jason making a bee-line for him. As he approached the two of them kind of stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, before Jason wrapped Ned in a manly hug.

"I'm sorry little bro!" Jason said. "I know you really love her!"

"Yeah…Wait what? How did _you _know? I just figured this out _myself_, only a few hours ago." Ned said baffled.

"Us brothers we know things. You never talk about anyone but Moze, Suzie or no Suzie I always knew where your heart really belonged."

This only made Ned want to cry all over again. "I guess I've always loved Moze." He said sucking up his tears; it was one thing to cry in front of your mother, but to cry in front of your brother. Definitely out of the question!

"This must be really hard for you." He said trying to comfort him, like everyone else in the family had tried doing, but it just wasn't working.

"If it hadn't been for that stupid kiss, this wouldn't be happening." Ned muttered to himself.

"Kiss what kiss?" Jason asked inquisitively.

"Uh…." Ned didn't know he had said that loud enough for his brother to hear. He could feel himself becoming unsteady like he would fall over any minute.

"Hey, why don't you sit down? You look a little weak in the knees." Jason said motioning to a chair.

Ned sat as directed. Not saying anything for the longest time.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me about this kiss that apparently ruined everything?" Jason asked.

Jason may be a really beefy jock, and completely manly, but he could never resist fat juicy gossip. It always made no sense to Ned, seeing as they were related. Jason got all the athletic genes form their father and Ned got most of the sensitive nature and disorganization form his mother. At times it felt like they were polar opposites, but he always really loved and admired his brother.

"Well…" Ned was surprised he thought everyone had seen the kiss, as his mother had so bluntly stated, I guess it had been hard to miss. "Moze and I were dancing, and I guess we got caught up in the moment and started kissing." He said his face turning a violent shade of red. He had to be explaining this to his brother of all people. "And then I guess she realized it had been a mistake, and she broke it off saying that I was with Suzie and that we couldn't do this."

Just thinking about how those might be the last words he may ever hear from her made him feel like hurling.

"Well bro, she has a point. You don't kiss another girl when you're going out with someone else."

"But she started it, I didn't." Ned said knowing this was the stupidest excuse, seeing as he wanted to kiss her like that for the longest time.

"It takes two people to kiss!" Jason said.

Ned could no longer stand hashing and rehashing this, he just wanted to get out of this place, he was tired of seeing his family and the ones he loved most suffering and taking pity on him.

Ned got up form his chair. "I'm out of here!" He said to his brother, leaving the reception hall to go find his car. He had to get away and most importantly he had to see Moze. Even if she couldn't speak or move, he had to see her.

As he walked out to the parking lot he saw a very familiar face standing near his car.

"Suzie?" Ned asked flabbergasted.

"No, I'm the boogieman," She said sarcastically. Her sarcasm only reminding him of Moze.

She had on a black strapless dress and red high heels.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Suzie asked angrily.

"Nope, Can't think of anything!" Ned said sarcasm oozing from his own voice.

What did he possibly have to say to her?

"I know what happened Ned!" Suzie shouted angrily.

Thinking she meant Moze's condition, Ned spoke quickly.

"Good that means I don't have to tell you then." He said getting into his car now.

Before he could close the door she stopped it with her hand.

"Where do you think your going?" She demanded.

"Where do you think?" He asked bitterly.

"Don't tell me you're going to see that that… witch!" She said angrily fuming.

"That Witch happens to be my Best friend and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Ned shouted.

"Fine go ahead and choose her over me! You always did." She cried.

"Suzie? This is not the time for one of your stupid little jealous fits!" Ned told her clenching his teeth. "Moze is in a coma and all you care about is yourself. You are the most selfish brat I have ever known! I don't know why I ever gave you the time of day!"

"Moze's in a C-Coma?" Suzie asked now at complete loss of words, pretending as if she hadn't known.

"Yup! Now if you'll excuse me! I'm leaving." Ned said putting the car into gear. Suzie had let go of the door now.

"I didn't know Ned honestly; I was talking about the kiss!"

"How did you know about that?" Ned asked, regretting all the terrible things he had said to her.

"Easy Ned, My aunt was invited to the wedding! If you wanted to be with Jennifer you could have at least told me!" She said playing innocent.

"It's not like a give a lick about Moze and her stupid coma!" She said quietly under her breath.

"Excuse me??" Ned was on the verge of loosing it. "Moze is in a coma and you don't even care? Don't play innocent anymore I know exactly what you said!"

"FINE! I ADMIT I COULD CARE LESS!!" She screeched in his face, turning on her heels. "Were Over Ned Bigby!"

Ned hit the gas pedal, at least he would never have to deal with her again!

**A: N **Horayfor Chapter 13! More is coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Pent up anger and Memories

Chapter 14

Ned looked at the clock on the stereo in his car. It read 5:55. _Dang! _Ned thought _it's almost 6:00 and I haven't slept a wink!_It's not as if he could sleep knowing Moze was in a coma. He needed to be with her more than anything right now. He found a parking space in the nearly empty hospital parking lot. Naturally not many people were there considering the time. He put the car in park and got out of the car slamming his door.

He trudged gloomily to the hospital's entrance, he knew this was going to be hard, but it was something he wanted yet felt compelled to do. Moze meant more to him then anything or anyone. He just had been too stupid to realize this before.

As he opened the door he slowly made his way over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked, curious as to why a boy Ned's age was here at the hospital in a tux.

"Yes I'm here to visit Jennifer Mosely." Ned said politely.

"What is your relation to her?" The receptionist asked typing some information into her computer.

"She's a really good friend of mine!" Ned explained simply.

There was a slight pause.

"I'm sorry young man, but no one but family is allowed to see her without permission from the staff." She said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Excuse me?" Ned said loosing patience easily. "I've known Jennifer my entire life, were neighbors for petesake."

"Sorry! But that doesn't change a thing. Rules are rules." She said now annoyed.

"Okay so you're telling me I can't see my best friend because I'm not family? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I NEED TO SEE HER IMMEDIATELY!" Ned said now loosing his temper.

"Don't you yell at me young man! Sit your rear end down and wait for the family to arrive so I know that you are who you say you are, or leave this instant!" She boomed loudly.

Ned took a seat in one of the couches close by, he couldn't believe this! It was then that out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face.

It was Faymen!

"Ned!" Faymen shouted excitedly "I'm glad you are here!"

"Is Moze okay? How long will the coma last? Is there any more news?" Ned asked frantically pumping Faymen for information.

"They wouldn't tell me much once they found out I wasn't family, they how you say…shooed me out of the room." He said, his accent making shooed sound like shhoooooed. "When I found her on the side of the of the road, it appeared that her car had hit a stop sign. It had been bad crash, there was glass everywhere, but Jennifer was in pretty good shape, besides the fact that she was knocked unconscious. Which the doctor's diagnosed as a temporary I think is the word… coma that could last for weeks, months or even years."

"YEARS??" Ned shouted! Earning the attention from the receptionist, who looked even angrier than before, when he had talked back to her. It seemed there was no messing with authority.

She got up from her desk and made her way over to where the two boys were sitting.

"I don't know who you think you are young man. But no one yells in this hospital! There are patients who are seriously ill and I'm sure they do not appreciate your tone of voice!" She snapped at Ned.

"Sorry," He grumbled.

The receptionist walked back to her desk and continued typing as if nothing had happened.

Faymen looked at Ned with sympathy. Faymen could not fathom how two people could be so obviously in love with each other but yet do nothing about it. Sure he loved Jennifer but not the way he was sure Ned did. Somebody had to be the bigger man and he was not going to get in the way of them. They were made for each other.

"You love her Ned. Am I correct?" Faymen asked.

Unfortunately Ned was too far gone to listen to a word Faymen was saying, because a certain someone was all he could think about.

He found himself wallowing in the past.

_It was about 10 years ago and Moze and Ned were sitting in his room in the middle of a game of truth or dare. When Moze had boldly requested dare. _

"_I dare you to…" Ned pondered for a while. What could a seven year old possibly come up with that was truly daring, and Moze would most likely decline. "To… kiss me!" Ned said expecting her to be grossed out. _

"_Is that the best you can do?" Seven year old Moze mocked him. She obviously didn't want to go through with it._

"_Are you scared?" Ned asked._

"_I'm not scared!" Moze had said courageously._

"_Then prove it!" Ned spoke._

_Moze leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Needless to say Ned had not been expecting that! She pulled away and looked at him, not knowing what to do. _

_They had continued the game keeping it their little secret. _

To this day nobody knew. Remembering this made him feel somewhat closer to her. That had been the day he had fallen for his best friend without even truly understanding, pushing the feeling away.

His mind began wandering again and another memory popped into his head.

_It had been a sad day for Ned, on this sunny spring morning, his grandfather had died. When he had called Moze, (they were only eleven at the time) she had rushed over and brought him homemade cookies her and her mom had made. They had spent the entire day watching silly movies and eating those cookies. _

Moze had always been there for him, even at such a young age.

"_Will we be friends forever?" She had once asked him a few years back._

"_Of course!" Ned had mindlessly replied. _

Not thinking that something like this might happen tearing them apart. He regretted all the times he spent the day with Suzie instead of Moze. Suzie had turned out to be cold and heartless, but Moze had a heart of gold.

Yet again another memory popped into his head, this time it was the kiss they had shared on the bus, after the last day of seventh grade.

"_It was like kissing a wall." He had said covering up the fact that he had really felt some more than friendly feelings towards his best friend. _

"_A wall that didn't know how to kiss." Had been her response._

That had been the biggest lie of his life.

"Ned! Ned!"

Ned was pulled away from his foggy daze to hear Faymen calling his name.

"Did you hear a word I spoke?" Faymen asked him.

"Um…" Ned had no idea Faymen had even been talking to him. "Were you talking to me?" He asked absentmindedly.

"YES!" Faymen said annoyed.

"Oh…." Ned said not knowing what to say.

It was a good thing at that moment there was a huge interruption.

"I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER!" Shouted a very familiar voice that Ned knew all too well.

That voice belonged to none other than Rose. She was standing at the receptionist's desk, wedding dress and all, with Jason draped around her waist. When they saw Ned they rushed over to him.

"Ned what are you doing in the waiting room? I thought you would be in the room already." Jason questioned.

"I would be, if this lady over there," Ned said gesturing to the women at her desk, "would let me see her!"

"Come with us!" Rose said dragging Ned behind her and Jason.

Everyone was so hyperactive that Faymen had been forgotten.

Rose had a look of anger streaming form her face as she marched over to the front desk.

"Listen lady, you let my fiancé and his brother in that room now or you're going to pay the price!" She said fuming.

Jason and Ned exchanged a look.

"No can do!" The lady spoke. "I need Identification before I can let anyone in that room that isn't immediate family." She said smugly.

"Identification?" Rose spat. "Is it not proof enough that I happen to be her sister and both my fiancé and brother in law happen to be in tuxes while I'm here in a wedding dress?" She asked impatiently. "They have every right to see her just as I do!" She screeched in her face.

Ned and Jason took a step back; the Mosely's were not people you wanted to be around when they were angry.

"Get some identification for these young men, or get out of my face!" The lady screeched back at Rose.

At that very moment Mr. and Mrs. Mosely came barging through the door, Lawrence right behind them looking terrified. Rose must have called Mrs. Mosley because she looked ANGRY! She walked up to the desk and boomed:

"You let my daughter, her fiancé and brother in law in that room NOW!"

The receptionist looked from Mrs. Mosley to Rose, they both looked like they were about ready to punch someone preferably her. Keeping her cool the receptionist asked:

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jennifer Mosely's mother, and I demand you let us in to see her this instant!"

"Oh that changes everything." She said getting up from the desk. "Follow me!" She said as the Mosely's and Bigby's all trailed behind ready to see Moze!

Ned was just relived he could finally see his one true love even if she couldn't speak to him considering her condition.

**A: N** I'm so sorry that it took me such a long time to update! I have been very busy! If I get enough reviews for this chapter, I will try to update ASAP! Thank you to all who have read this story, only a few more chapters to go.


	15. Love and Anguish

Chapter 15

Ned was incredibly anxious to see Moze! He had to tell her everything! Even if she couldn't hear him, which most likely she couldn't. He knew what he had to do! The nurse opened the door to Moze's room and everyone was hesitant at first. Ned was the first to step foot into the room. It was then that he saw her for the first time since last night.

She was hooked up to oxygen tubes and was lying there lifeless. Just looking at her made him want to cry all over again, but he could do this.

He looked over by the door to see that it was closed. He then remembered there must be the one visitor at a time rule. It was incredibly kind of the Mosley's to let him see her first.

Ned stood there trying to work up the courage to say something. He finally pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"Okay," Ned started. "Um… Moze it's me Ned, but maybe you already knew that, eh probably not… well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **Really** sorry! I know this is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. See the thing is I broke up with Suzie, because the truth is…" Ned paused searching for the right words. "I really care about you. You are one of the best friends I could ever ask for!" He said reaching out and kissing her hand.

Unfortunately he couldn't go through with telling her that he loved her, but this was good for now, baby steps.

He sat there for a while longer, just looking at her. She was so beautiful even when she had been through Hell. She truly amazed him.

It was then that he heard a slight tapping on the door. Figuring his time was up; he walked over to the door, ready to head out.

"Bye Moze" he said softly, opening the door to see Rose standing there.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"Leaving. I heard your knock, so I assumed it was time to leave. I'm sure you want some time alone with your sister."

"Of course I want to see her, but you look like death warmed over, you need to spend more time with her than a short few minutes. Besides I have something I want you to look at." She said handing over a notebook that looked oddly familiar to Ned. "Take as long as you need, we Mosely's are strong Ned, we can wait."

"But… what am I suppose to do with this?" Ned asked confused.

"Shhh! don't talk just read!" She said closing the door to leave Ned alone with the notebook and Moze.

Ned sat back down in the chair running his hands through his hair. What did he want with an old notebook?

"Well I'm back Moze." He whispered. "I guess your family thinks I need all the time alone I can get with you, considering how things are probably going to get crazy around here with all your family and other friends wanting to visit." He said rambling. "Your sister gave me this notebook to look at, which seems kind of weird; I mean what do I want with an old notebook?"

He opened it to the first page and skimmed it. What was this anyway? He flipped to the next page to see Moze's familiar script written crazily across the page. He began silently reading it to himself.

_As I was lying in bed I had one thing I knew I had to solve. I was going out with Faymen when I was in Love with Ned, and to make matters worse he was going out with Suzie. Ned and I had been best friends since we were toddlers being neighbors made it all the more convenient. Soon after meeting each other we met Simon Nelson Cook also know as Cookie. The three of us have been inseparable ever since… the dreaded High school. I spat at the word just writing it. It was the most disgusting thing ever. Freshmen year Cookie finally got the guts to ask Lisa out and he was so tied up with her at the time that Ned and I became extra close. Not that we weren't close already, we were practically joined at the hip. Freshmen year changed everything though, Ned and I both knew it or at least I thought Ned knew it too. There were definitely some not so friendly things that went on between us and then when I was sure Ned finally liked me as more than his Best friend, he asked out Suzie. I spat at her name too because Suzie was the most horrible disgusting person I have ever known. She acts all sweet and innocent, but I can see right threw that smile of hers. She acts as if Ned is her prize and that I lost. Personally I don't even think she cares about him; it's all a ploy to prove once and for all that she is better than me. So after freshmen year I asked out Faymen and I have been supposedly happy ever since. Not. Oh and in case you're wondering yes Ned and I are still Best Friends, but not the way it use to be, this is a different kind of Best friends, it's something I can't explain, but when I am able to I will let you know. Well that's it for now._

_Sincerely Moze _

After reading what appeared to be her first entry. Ned was astonished to say the least. He actually had to reread it. How could Moze feel this way and not tell him? They never kept secrets from each other. The more he sat there thinking he felt terrible because if he really thought about it he had been keeping secrets too. He really did love Moze. Not that he had ever bothered to tell her.

He flipped to the next page and began reading.

_So things are becoming difficult once again! I am so frustrated at the fact that I didn't think this whole journal thing through. What was I thinking leaving it on the floor when I knew Ned was coming over? What if he had actually read this? I don't know what I would have done. Now I have to take you with me everywhere I go, just in case Ned tries to find out what's really in here. I mean what kind of lame excuse was a history notebook? We don't usually keep secrets from each other so I can imagine the suspense of not knowing is killing him, but believe me it's better this way. Now if only I can figure out what Suzie has that I don't. As Cookie would say "Ned" but that's not the answer I am looking for. There has to be some reason he choose Suzie over me. Right? Ned and I have been through everything together and yet he still chooses Suzie. GAHH! It's almost like he's messing with my mind. Is there some message or hint I'm not getting here. I'm so confused!!_

_Sincerely Moze _

Ahaha! Things were finally making sense. This is what she had been hiding from him that day they had been alone in her room.

"Suzie is nothing compared to you Moze." He bravely said aloud. "I was just too stupid to realize it at the time."

He began reading again: Entry 3

_So not only did I barley sleep last night but I found out that Suzie is in New York! This might not sound too bad, considering I can't stand her. But there is a more obvious reason that I'm unhappy. Are you getting where I'm going here? The point that I'm trying to make is that the only reason Ned came over yesterday was because his precious girlfriend is in New York! It makes me so angry to think that after all these years of being friends he wants to spend more time with his girlfriend then his best friend who he has known all his life. I would do anything in the world to have the attention he gives Suzie. She doesn't even deserve his attention or his devotion. Knowing her she probably calls him constantly just to "Check up" on him. That's how little she trusts him. Maybe I'm over reacting, but I think it's highly unlikely. It makes no sense because I know every little quirk and every little stupid thing Ned's ever done and I still like him. If Suzie knew half the stuff I knew she probably would never even be seen in public with him._

_Sincerely Moze_

Huh? Ned was left speechless once again. Is that how she really felt?

"Moze you have the attention that you want so badly from me. Just open your eyes. Open them! I want you Moze and no one else!" He told her.

Sadly it didn't work. Her eyes remained closed and her body remained still.

He then started entry 4.

_This was beyond frustrating; now Faymen knew how much I liked Ned and he was okay with it. Instead of screaming in my face and telling me he never wanted to see me again, he wished me luck and said it was time for each of us to move on. Faymen was the perfect guy and yet I had to fall for the disorganized one who had a girlfriend and was my so called best friend. What is wrong with me? My Geometry teacher sent me to the nurse today because she thought I looked terribly sick when really I was just dying inside. No more Faymen meant no more romance period. When Suzie came back my life was going to be a living nightmare. Couldn't she just disappear off the face of the Earth that would certainly make my life 10 times easier! I didn't deserve either of them and now that's exactly how things are. I am boy-friendless._

_Sincerely Moze_

"Hey I take offence to that!" Ned said chuckling slightly.

In his heart though Ned knew he was no match to Faymen Fortune, and yet Moze still loved him. She was one special girl. If only she would wake up from this coma so he could tell her how he really felt.

Ned flipped pages and started on entry 5

_Ned wound up sleeping over last night. Considering we both fell asleep watching T.V. It was quite humorous actually. He left just a while ago. It's so great to feel like I finally have my best friend back, even if it's only because Suzie's in New York. I told Ned all about the breakup with Faymen, and he was so sweet about it. He gave me a big hug and let me cry on his shoulder. He really is the sweetest guy I have ever known! I mean it too. He left only an hour ago and I miss him already! I must really be lovesick. Sigh. Well that's pretty much the big update for today. There will be more tomorrow I promise._

_Sincerely Moze_

Ned smiled, he remembered that night clearly. They had fallen asleep together on the couch, all warm and snuggly when Suzie had found them and had broken up with him, the next day she had begged for his forgiveness. Pfft he wished he had never forgiven her. But that was in the past now.

He moved on to the next entry (6)

_Unfortunate Breaking News: Suzie's back! How fun right? NOT!! Just as I predicted my life is turning into a living nightmare as we speak. First she practically attacked Ned at his locker and then she threw herself at him, kissing him in front of everyone. It was like she was putting on a show of some kind. I saw the look she gave me when she flounced away. It was a look of total triumph. In case she hasn't noticed Ned is not a prize, he's an amazing guy who deserves a lot better. I should have kissed him when I had the chance. Like when he was comforting me after my breakup with Faymen, or when we were watching T.V. the other night, or when he was tickling me on my bed. The list goes on and on. It's not like we haven't kissed before, there was the dance in 7__th __grade, the kiss on the bus to prove it didn't mean anything, the kiss when we were supposedly making Missy jealous, which did work by the way, oh and most importantly the kiss at Seth's Party. That's when I knew it was not some crazy feeling that would eventually go away. I was in Love with Ned Bigby, and I still am. I realize how incredibly pathetic this must sound, but it's the truth and nothing but. If he would only realize what Suzie was really like, maybe he would understand that the perfect girl is right under his nose, and always has been. I have to tell some one how I feel about him, it's way to much weight on my shoulders holding it in like this. I just don't want him angry with me. If I tell him while he's still with Suzie, the perfect sparkle that is always in his blue eyes would be gone. I can't bear to have caused him the kind of pain, of having to choose between two girls. I guess all that really matters is that he's happy. Who's to say we can't stay best friends. _

_Sincerely Moze_

That one was a tear-jerker for Ned. How could she be so genuine and make him feel like a total scum. He knew that's not how she wanted him to feel but that's what he felt.

"If it's anyone who is undeserving, it's me Jennifer." Ned said sadly.

He hardly ever used her given name and when he did, everyone knew it was serious. He felt truly awful.

Ned turned the page. Entries 7 and 8

_I am writing this in the middle of lunch, too much has happened today to not record it immediately. First off Suzie confronted me, blabbing on and on about how if I ever laid a hand on Ned again she would make my life a living Hell. So I spent most of my day trying to avoid her, which meant avoiding Ned. That part pained me, but it's better than my head being clobbered into the ground. Most people, who know me, know that I could take down Suzie with out hesitation if I wanted to. That's the problem I can't stand the girl but why waste my energy on her? Avoiding her is the easiest, thus avoiding a fight and risk Ned being angry with me. I'm no fool, I may Love him but I'm not messing with his girlfriend. If Ned wants to dump her then he needs to do that on his own, I don't want any part of it. When he finally realizes that he's the one for me I will be here waiting. I really do love _

'_Love me?' _Ned wondered is that what she was going to say? Ned continued on.

_Okay sorry about that, right then Ned and Suzie came so I had to stop mid sentence. It really doesn't matter what I was going to say before. Anyways Ned is completely oblivious to everything. Cookie knows now, well not everything, he has his suspicions. The short and simple version being he knows that I love Ned. _

_Sincerely Moze_

Cookie knew? How could Cookie have found out? Now Ned felt really oblivious, Cookie may know a lot about computers, but when it came to girls he was forever clueless sometimes. And yet he had figured out Moze's true feelings. Huh?

He flipped to the next page. Entry 9

_Wow what a day! My sister Rose called to see if I had a date to her wedding in two days. I told her the sad and pathetic truth about me going alone. Once Rose heard this, she thought it would be really "Cute" for Ned and I to go together because I'm the maid of honor and he's the best man. So to make a long story short, I called Ned and we agreed on going together. So it should be one interesting wedding. His brother and my sister, who would have ever thought? Well I better get some sleep it's getting late._

_Sincerely Moze_

'_More like who would have ever thought that you would end up in a coma.' _Ned silently thought. He just hoped that someday he could be able to share the rest of his life with her, but she had to wake up from this stupid coma before he could even start thinking that far ahead.

He read on to Entry 10

_Here I am sandwiched between my little brother, Lawrence and Ned's little sister Tammy. They won't stop giggling, and it's driving me insane. Ned's sitting in front of me and his parents are driving. My parents decided to take their own car, and Lawrence insisted on riding with the Bigby's, so I was dragged along. Not that I mind admiring Ned form afar, did I mention he looks really hot tonight. I wonder how I will be able to survive the actual wedding, if I'm this lovesick now. If you would of told me 4 years ago that I would wind up falling for my best friend, I would of dismissed you off as crazy, rattling off some excuse like "We're just friends" Or something a long that line. I can't believe this is where I'm at now, on my way to my sister and his brother's wedding practice and rehearsal, pretending to be Ned's "date". It sounded like some cheesy soap opera gone wrong._

_Sincerely Moze_

Ned had to laugh at that! A cheesy soap opera gone wrong was definitely the perfect way to describe the madness that he had been going through lately. Sometimes with out even knowing it Moze knew exactly the way Ned felt.

"How do you do it Moze?" He asked. "You can take the words right out of my mouth with out even know you're doing so. Amazing!"

She must have been pretty sneaky while writing in the car, because Ned hadn't caught her that's for sure.

Ned began entry 11

_Let's see, today's the rehearsal for the wedding, and tomorrow is the actual wedding and reception. Fun, fun, fun. My sister wants me to help her with some last minute wedding plans today. There's going to be a lot of running around to do. The rehearsal dinner is at 5:30 tonight, but the family and the wedding party need to be there earlier because, practice is going to be held in the actual church around 4:00. Jason and Rose are just perfect together, they complete each other. I hope there's some one out there for me, who will do the same. My sister Rose has always been a dreamer; she had a lot of boyfriends in high school and college but never ever committed to any of them. Jason was always right there under her nose, in plain view for everyone else to see that it was destiny. I've never seen two people so much in love, it radiates on their faces. This may sound really sappy, but it's completely true. I wish them the best! Personally I can't help but worry about tomorrow. How are Ned and I supposed to pull this off…he has a girlfriend it will look really weird, the two of us showing up together, but I don't question my sister's tactics there has to be some reason behind all of this. It's not like I have a problem with being Ned's "date" I guess that's pretty obvious considering he's all I talk about. I do love him, I really do; I just want this to all work out in the end._

_Sincerely Moze_

NB+JM

Ned could not agree more, Jason and Rose were perfect for each other and not to mention destined for one another. He would say the same about him and Moze if she would wake up. To say the least destiny was not on his side tonight.

He couldn't help but notice the small script that had there initials and a heart around it. How sweet!

"Can't you see Moze, if you will just pop open those beautiful brown eyes of yours we can be together forever just like Jason and Rose."

Still there was no response. Her eyes remained closed.

He moved on to entry 12 the 2nd to last one.

_To sum up the whole pre wedding practice, rehearsal dinner mess I would use one word… strange! To make a long story short Ned and I almost kissed if front of the entrance to the church. __Almost__ being the key word. My sister and Jason walked in on us. That's the only thing I can think about now, is what would of happened if they never showed up. If it was just Ned and I, right there with no one to walk in on us, caught up in the heat of the moment. Would we have kissed? Part of me says yes. And another more realistic part of me says no. After the whole almost kiss episode, at the restaurant my great aunt Mary asked me if Ned was my boyfriend. He covered for me and said he was. Because that was our plan to be each others "date." Well technically it was Jason and Rose's plan. This is all just so twisted. Anyway it's getting really late, and I need my rest. Tomorrow's the big day. (Rose and Jason's big day) _

_Sincerely Moze_

Jennifer,

Tell him! Don't sit around and wait for the perfect moment because there is no such thing. I took a risk by telling Jason how I felt and look where I am now happy and in Love. I wish the same for you little sis. Believe me I know more than words can say that Ned is the one for you, so just go with that gut reaction. Tell him before it's too late, Suzie is his place holder he's waiting for you Jennifer. I know these kinds of things. Wish me luck, and I will see you tomorrow.

All my love,

Rose

Even Rose knew the truth. _I had to blow everything by kissing her back when I was with Suzie. _He thought Sometimes words are more appropriate than actions. If he could have just told her his intentions before jumping at the chance to kiss her…

Ned flipped the page to the very last entry which must have been written last night. It was still slightly damp from what could have been tears. But Moze hardly ever cried…

_Gah! How? I never wanted a boy so bad, and yet I pushed him away. I know I know he's with Suzie but I was the one who kissed him, I was the one who got myself into this mess. But I guess in the same sense he should have never kissed me back. But that doesn't stop me from_

She had ended it there that must have been when she had crashed.

Ned got up from his seat and walked over to the bed where she was laying.

"I love you Moze!" He said sealing it with a kiss.

**A:N** Wow that was a really long chapter:) One of the longest i have ever written, but by far the best in my opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what my readers think! Thanks for reading :-)


	16. A Passion like no other

Chapter 16

Ned kissed her full on the lips. He deepened the kiss and drew himself near. If only she would wake up. Kissing her was better than he remembered even though it was impossible for her to kiss him back. In his deepest fantasies she was.

All of a sudden he felt her lips move against his.

'Impossible' he thought.

He broke the kiss and stared at Moze for a moment. Surely it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. There was no way her lips could have moved on their own.

He stared at her for a little while longer. Just as he had suspected she remained still. It must have only been his imagination.

As he was thinking this, all of a sudden he saw her eyes flicker from opened to closed, her body remaining still.

'No, no way.' He thought to himself.

It was then that her eyes opened for real, big and brown as he had imagined seeing them so many times since last night.

"Ned?" She asked in a somewhat dazed state.

He was in such shock, he couldn't even speak. She watched him carefully as he stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Moze?" He asked in the same dazed state, but for a completely different reason.

She shifted position in the bed.

"Yeah?" She asked.

This was completely surreal to him, one minute she had been laying there lifeless and the next her eyes were open and she was talking, talking to him.

"Moze!" He said excited now.

He was so excited in fact, that he gave her a huge bear hug.

"You're here, you're here, talking to me, and you're alive!" He said ecstatic, now strengthening his grip on her.

"Can you let go? You're kind of squishing me." She said laughing slightly.

"Right! Sorry!" He said still unable to contain his excitement.

They were both grinning form ear to ear now.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Ned asked her.

"Worried? Didn't you have more important things to do than sit around in the hospital all day?" She asked becoming bitter. "Like gee I don't know… tend to Suzie."

"What are you talking about Moze? I broke up with Suzie last night. Besides why would I want to be with her when my best friend in the entire world is in the hospital?" he asked her questionably.

"Oh I don't know… It's not like you haven't ignored me before just so you could be with her."

"Now you're making me angry!" Ned told her.

"You're angry? If anyone deserves to be angry it's me!" She explained to him, completely crushed.

"You? What do _you_ have to be angry about?" Ned asked trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Lot's of things Ned like the fact that Suzie is your number one priority!"

"Will you drop that already, I told you I broke up with Suzie, don't you get it?"

"Oh I get it alright." She said angrily. "It doesn't matter what you say Ned, she's just going to come crawling back to you, and worst of all you'll let her." Moze said teary eyed.

"Obviously you don't get it Moze. Don't you understand? I broke up with Suzie she didn't break up with me, there's someone else that I like…"

"Gah!" Moze screeched cutting him off, as she began wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who is it now? That pretty blonde from our French class? You're impossible, you know that!"

"If you'd let me talk, I would tell you!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She cried stubbornly.

"Well that's too bad; I'm not letting this chance slip past me any more!"

Moze had no idea what on earth he was talking about. She had to admit she was curious. So she sat there quiet ready for him to explain himself.

He locked eyes with her, scooped her up onto his lap and started kissing her.

Moze was so shocked by this she broke the kiss and looked at him like he had grown another head. Before she could even say anything, Ned pulled her close and started kissing her again.

This time Moze kissed back, forgetting everything around her. This kiss was an intentional kiss, not a kiss to make someone jealous, or accidental, it was a kiss just for her.

Ned rubbed his hands through her hair. They could both feel the passion that was radiating between each other.

"Don't you see Moze…?" Ned said breaking the kiss, but she cut him off, and started kissing him again. She could feel his smile against her lips. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. All the fireworks that she had remembered form the last time they had kissed were just as strong, if not stronger, now that she knew he felt the same way.

They broke apart again, leaving them both breathless.

"I love you." He finished.

Her only response was another kiss.

To think that after all this time of being best friends, it took Moze to be in a coma for all this to happen. As they continued kissing Ned could hear the chorus of angels that he had remembered from the past time they had kissed, but most importantly he could feel the fireworks that Moze had said were so lacking when she kissed Faymen, and the more he thought about it were completely lacking for him when he had kissed Suzie.

They broke apart one last time and just sat there quietly for a little while.

"I don't know what I would have done Moze if you hadn't woken up. You mean the world to me; I was just too stupid to figure this out. The night you went missing, i felt like it was all my fault."

"Your fault?" Moze questioned him, still breathless. "I was the one that kissed you, I did this to myself."

"Yeah, but like you said, I never should of kissed you back. I wanted to more than anything, but it was wrong because I was still with Suzie, I should have broken up with her before I did what I did."

"Wait, what I said?" Moze asked confused.

Ned leaned over and grabbed Moze's journal that he had left on the chair next to the bed. "Right here." he said pointing to the last entry Moze had written.

"When did you read that? And where on earth did you find it?" She asked becoming angry again.

"Calm down, your sister gave it to me and I just finished reading it before I kissed you and you woke up. Really weird timing." Ned said. "What with my kissing you and you waking up afterwards, it seems some what like a fairytale."

_I'm going to kill my sister!_ Moze thought.

But the more she thought about it she had to give her some credit, if Ned had never read her journal none of this would have ever happened. She came to the conclusion that things happen for a reason. If she had never kissed Ned at the wedding, she never would have took off frantically and if he hadn't been with Suzie she wouldn't of been angry enough to be writing while driving, causing her to crash into a stop sign and put herself in a coma.

If none of this had happened she would have never have had the chance to be with her one true love. "A fairy tale ending come true" She said smiling.

"Really you're not mad?" Ned asked her.

"Mad? Would I do this if I was mad?" She asked, as she started to kiss him again.

He moaned quietly, this was heaven.

They had been so busy kissing that neither of them had heard the door creak open.

"Jennifer?!" Rose cried excitedly running in the room, causing Ned and Moze to break their kiss.

Rose came running at her. "You're alive!" She cried excitedly picking her up off Ned's lap and spinning her around. She gave her a huge hug as well.

Then she turned and smiled at Ned. An indication that she knew they were finally 'together' as more than friends. Ned blushed slightly.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted.

Ned didn't quite know what exactly she was referring too, him and Moze being together, or Moze pulling out of the coma. Most likely both.

"What's all the commotion about?" Spoke a familiar voice.

It was Jason, standing in the doorway. When he saw Moze was standing up, he got excited as well. He joined in to hug his new sister and law. Now just as excited as Rose, if that was actually possible.

At that very moment, Mr. and Mrs. Mosely also came into the room wondering what all the commotion was about as well, when they saw their daughter Jennifer, Jason, and their older daughter Rose hugging.

Mrs. Mosley shrieked, "My baby, she's alive!"

Mr. and Mrs. Mosley both joined in on the group hug as well, excited that Jennifer was awake and healthy.

After things had finally died down everyone left the room, to leave Moze alone for a while, even after a few protests from Ned, everyone decided the alone time was best for her now. She knew Ned was near by and he wanted to be with her as much as possible now that they were actually "together" but she just couldn't resist. She had to record the days event's in her journal.

_Well it looks like things have finally worked out for me! I got my prince charming, Rose and Jason are finally married and I can leave the hospital now that I am awake and well. I've never been so happy before and I learned a very valuable lesson today. Things happen for a reason, and after waiting long enough I finally have the man of dreams, Ned. So this will be my last journal entry. I am now starting a new chapter in my life, a new one full of fun and lots of romance. So for now, I guess this is goodbye. _

_Sincerely Moze_

**A: N** Horary! I hope everyone liked my story! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. It's sad to see such a fun story to write come to an end, but not to worry, there will be many more stories from me, so don't think this is my last. Thank you to all that have reviewed I appreciate it immensely!

Love Countrygurl212

XOXOXOXO


End file.
